Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story
by gametaken
Summary: What if the cat wasn't the only one left out of the Zodiac? What if there was another? Enter the bear, who was too lazy to get up and race so she slept in.
1. Default Chapter

Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story

Chapter 1

By gametaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Author's Note: What if the cat wasn't the only one left out of the Zodiac? What if there was another? Enter the bear, which didn't care to be in the Zodiac so she slept in.

Begin story.

It was a bright afternoon, one glorious Sunday evening, as the young Tohru Honda made her way back to the Shigure's house. She carried a brown paper bag filled with groceries. They had run out of milk again and she needed to get things for dinner.

She hummed lightly as she walked, a happy expression on her face. A small, rustling sound in the trees above caught her attention. "Huh?" she said, looking up at the trees. "Hmm. It must have been my imagination."

She turned back to the path and continued to walk until there was another rustle in the trees, this time, it wasn't small.

"No, it was not your imagination, dear girl," said the voice of a young woman. "It was I," another rustling then a loud crash as a woman fell from the trees. "AUGH!! Oof!! Damn trees . . . ouch . . ." The young woman got up and brushed herself off. She had small twigs stuck in her hair, which was put up in two buns. The buns were black while the rest of her hair was white. She had dark tan skin and dark, slightly golden eyes that seemed familiar to Tohru, like someone she's seen before. She wore a white button up shirt, which was unbuttoned at the belly, with black sleeves and a black collar and black jeans that were cut off at the knees. She wore white knee socks and black shoes.

"So it was you," Tohru said with a smile. "Who are you?" Goofy expression.

The woman crashed again. "Oh, right," she said with swirls for eyes. "I forgot to introduce myself."

She jumped up and struck a dazzling pose, her hands on her hips and her eyes sparkling. "My name," she twirled about and held her hand out to Tohru "is Mitsuki Sohma!" (TA-DAA!!  background music)

Tohru went wide eyed and dazzled. "You mean you're a member of the Sohma family?! Oh, wow! This is amazing!" 'I can't believe I just met another member of the Sohma family! Maybe she's the horse or the rooster?'

(All I know is the rat, cow, dog, tiger, dragon, monkey, sheep, snake, rabbit, pig, and the cat. I haven't seen the rooster or the horse which means, duh, Tohru hasn't met them yet, either.)

"I bet you're wondering what animal of the Zodiac I am," Mitsuki said, a gleeful look on her face. (Like a chibi chubby face.)

Tohru smiled and bowed. "Are you the horse, or the rooster? Oh, excuse me. I'm being rude. I'm sorry, Ms Mitsuki."

Mitsuki shook her finger. "Oh, no, no, no, call me Suki. Everyone does and I'm neither one of those."

Tohru stood straight, an expression of confusion on her face. "You're not the horse or the rooster? But those are the only ones left."

Suki's jaw dropped, her eyes empty with shock. "You mean you don't know?!?!?!!!!" She went into a mellow dramatic waver, pressing the back of her hand against her forehead. "Oh, how cruel, Shigure-kun didn't tell you! Not even my brother, who I'm sure you've met!"

She slumped on the ground in a depressed heap.

Tohru walked toward her, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Suki," she said. "Is there another animal in the Zodiac? I thought the only one left out was the cat."

Mitsuki shot straight up, a knowledgeable finger in the air and her hand on her hip. "Then, I shall educate you! But first," deep breath "what's your name?"

Tohru crashed. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you." She got up and bowed with a kind smile. "My name is Tohru Honda and I'm staying with the Sohma's. Well, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, anyway."

Mitsuki gave an excited gasp and clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Really? Oh, goody! Then you know where the house is! Lead on, Tohru-chan! I don't want to keep my dear Shigure-kun waiting! I'm going to give them all a great, big bear hug! Oh, I bet they really missed me!"

Suki rushed Tohru on so fast, that they actually passed the house more than once.

"STOP!!" Tohru exclaimed. "We're here, we're here!"

Mitsuki stopped and gawked with wide, sparkly eyes at Shigure's house. "Oh, it's just as I remember it! Shigure-kun really keeps a good house! Well, I doubt it was either him, Yuki-kun, or Kyo-kun that keep the house so clean I bet it was you, wasn't it, Tohru-chan? Of course it was, I'm so silly, you seem like the clean type of girl to me ok enough chit-chat let's go-ooo!!!!!!"

Suki practically picked Tohru off the ground as she ran forward. She was running so fast, Tohru's legs flailing in the air as they went, that Tohru thought they were going to crash right through the door. But they stopped. Unbelievably they stopped and Suki knocked on the door. She set Tohru down and waited eagerly for someone to answer.

Tohru made to open the door but it was flung open by none other than Yuki. He barely got a chance to say anything before the woman charged forward, embracing Yuki in a great, big bear hug. Tohru could have sworn she heard cracking.

"Yuki-ku-uun!!! Auntie Suki-chan missed you so-ooo much!!" Mitsuki said, nuzzling Yuki as she hugged – make that constricted.

Yuki was turning blue. "Need . . . air! Too . . . much . . . hugs! Can't . . . breathe!"

"What's all the noise?" asked Kyo as he came up to the door, a towel draped about his head as he dried his hair. Upon removing the towel, he saw what the noise was and his eyes went wide with glee and he smirked.

"Mitsuki," he said, crossing his arms. "Another one of your bear hugs, huh?"

Suki dropped Yuki, who fell in a heap on the floor as he gasped for breath like a fish on land, and charged Kyo, who went white with fear of Suki's death grips – I mean hugs.

"Kyo-ku-uun!!! Give Auntie Suki-chan a hug! She missed you so-oo much, yes she did!" (She likes to talk in the 3rd person. ') She gave Kyo a bone cracking bear hug as she nuzzled him, too.

"It's . . . good to . . . see you . . . too," he gasped as he tried to escape the hug. There was a mutual respect, one might even say friendship, between Kyo and Mitsuki. They were both outcasts of the Zodiac so one should suspect no less.

Tohru watched in mingled shock and awe as Suki continued her hug. She bent down to help Yuki up. With a loud crack, Yuki straightened his back. "I see you've met Mitsuki, Miss Tohru. Did she give you one of her bear hugs, too?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, thank goodness. From the looks of them, I don't think I could survive one."

Suki had finished Kyo's bear hug. "Ok, Kyo-kun! Give me your best hug!" She grinned widely as she waited for the hug.

Kyo straightened his back with a loud crack and smirked. "You wanna hug? Ok! Here's your hug!!" He wrapped his arms around Suki's midsection and hugged with all his might, lifting Suki off the ground.

"At-a-boy, Kyo," she said between gasps of air. "Just the way I taught you!"

"Ah, Suki-chan, my dear! I see you've made it back safely," said Shigure as he walked up with his usual goofy expression.

Mitsuki busted out of Kyo's hug and charged at Shigure, but he simply placed a hand on her forehead and held her back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Suki, my dear. I just got back from my chiropractor appointment, I don't want to go back he has cold hands."

Mitsuki wriggled her arms in front of her in an attempt to hug Shigure. "Shigure-eeee!! You're not being fair!"

"Yes, Shigure," Yuki said, with an evil tone in his voice. "You're not being fair." He appeared behind Shigure with a blank expression on his face as he tickled Shigure.

Shigure laughed and dropped his guard. Suki ran forward and commenced operation "Give Shigure a Bear Hug."

"Yuki . . . . !! AUGH!! You . . . traitor!!! AUGH!!"

"That's what you get for inviting Mitsuki over," Yuki said, crossing his arms.

Tohru watched with a blank expression. (Much like this  oo''') "Uh . . . I think I'll go serve some tea."

Suki released her grip on Shigure, who collapsed on the floor, and clapped her hands together with a cheerful grin. "What a wonderful idea, Tohru-chan! Can I help?"

Tohru smiled sweetly. "Oh, you don't have to, Suki! I can do it. Please, stay here and catch up on old times with the others."

Tohru returned to the dining room, where the others were waiting, and served the tea, along with other snacks. Suki and Shigure were in a deep conversation; obviously catching up on old times like Tohru said they should.

"Hahaha," Suki laughed. "Remember the time that you and Aya-kun decided to play a prank on your chemistry professor? I was still a first year in high school but Ha'ri-sempai told me how he had to take the blame for you two. You still haven't paid him back for that, have you?"

Shigure laughed as he remembered the good times. "Ah, yes. Your brother is quite the good friend."

Tohru looked at Shigure questioningly and asked, "Who is Suki's brother?"

"Oh, that's right," Suki said. "I never told you, did I, Tohru-chan?" She laughed lightly and said, "My big brother is Hatori-kun! Well, he's about 27 or 28, I'm not sure which. I'm 25, though. Hahaha! I feel so old compared to you, Tohru-chan! Hahaha!"

Tohru blushed and said, "Oh, no! You're not old! In fact, I thought you were only 20, honest!" 'I should've known Hatori was her brother! There eyes are just alike.'

Suki blushed and clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Really? Did you really, Tohru-chan? I feel so much better now! But Kisa-chan still calls me grandma, how sad."

"Have you figured out Suki's Zodiac animal, Tohru?" Shigure chanted.

Tohru looked up from her tea. "Uh, no! She told me she wasn't the horse or the rooster and I can't imagine what other animal could have been left out."

"Oh, c'mon," Kyo said, slamming his hand on the table. "Surely you can figure it out by now! Put it all together! It shouldn't be that hard considering all the bear hugs she's given out!"

Tohru's face was blank for a while whilst she pondered. The others waited, sweat drops sliding down their heads. Suki waited patiently with a smile on her face. (-)

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed.

'Took her long enough,' thought Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo with a sigh.

"Could you be a bear?" she asked, turning to Suki.

Suki cheered and wrapped her arms around Tohru's shoulders. "You did it, Tohru-chan! You guessed right! I'm the bear! Panda bear to be exact!"

Tohru was relieved that she didn't get one of Suki's bear hugs. "But, wait," she said, looking at Mitsuki. "Is there a story behind the bear?"

Mitsuki nodded her head, her face chibi and chubby again. "You betcha, Tohru-chan! Let me tell you!"

She cleared her throat and began the story: "When God announced that there was going to be a race to a banquet to decide the Zodiac animals, he also told the bear. The bear considered the offer, as she was in mid-hibernation. It was pretty chilly out and she didn't think a race would be the best for her health. The cat," she pointed to Kyo who jumped at the sudden mentioning, "urged the bear to join him in the race. He said, 'It will be fun to race together, Bear!' The bear shook her head and said, 'I do not care much for a place in the Zodiac, Cat. You should go on without me. Maybe you can ask Rat to join you. I'm sure Ox wouldn't mind helping you, either.' Deciding that he was getting nowhere trying to convince a bear to do something it didn't want to do, cuz bears are pretty stubborn if they really don't want to do something, not to mention Bear wanted to catch up on all the sleep she missed, Cat left bear and went to ask Rat and Ox if they wanted to race together. I guess I'm more like the bear than I thought I was! I love to sleep and I can eat a lot! Anyway, back to the story. When the race began, Bear gave the animals her best wishes, as they came to visit her before heading for the starting line. She wondered where Cat was because he didn't come to visit her, as all the animals in the race did because they wanted Bear's good luck. Bear thought he skipped out like she did. So, while the race went on, Bear was happily asleep in her warm cave, dreaming of all the left-overs the other animals would bring her from the banquet."

Suki looked dreamily out to nowhere with her hands together and a smile on her face.

Kyo and Yuki looked with mingled expressions.

'She even did voices,' Yuki thought.

'She's so weird," Kyo thought.

Tohru went wide eyed with excitement. "Oh, wow," she exclaimed. "That was a good story! But, I can't believe you like to eat and sleep a lot, Suki. You look so fit."

Suki blushed and said with a smile, "Well, bears are known for their strength and, believe it or not, bears are actually pretty fast. It's all the naps we take and the kind of food we eat that give us all of our energy. My papa was the bear before I was, except he had a big pot-belly that jiggled when he laughed. Hahaha! It was so funny! Ha'ri-sempai loved it!"

"Well," Shigure said, setting his tea down. "It's getting late, Tohru. Don't you three have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Oh, that's right," Tohru said with a start. "We'd better get to bed. Oh, but where is Suki going to sleep?"

Suki grinned and appeared next to Yuki and Kyo. She wrapped and arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them towards her in a warm hug against her bosom. "Oh, I have a great idea! I can sleep with one of my favorite boys, Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun! We can stay up late and tell each other horror stories with a flashlight and hot chocolate! It'll be so-ooo much fun!"

Yuki and Kyo wriggled out of her grip and away from her bosom with faces redder than beets.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Suki," Shigure said. "Besides," he added his voice stern and serious. "I thought I was your favorite boy!" he whined, goofy faced and silly.

Mitsuki shoved past Yuki and Kyo and crawled over to Shigure on her hands and knees. "But you are, Shigure-kun! Next to Ha'ri-sempai, you'll always be my favorite!"

Tohru blushed as she watched the scene. 'Mitsuki is so strange,' she thought. 'She definitely isn't one for modesty.'

"I have a great idea," Shigure said, with a knowledgeable finger in the air. "You can sleep with me, Suki!"

Suki started prodding Shigure with her index finger while she grinned mischievously. "Oh, Shigure-kun! You're such a perv!"

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS!!!!" Kyo and Yuki said together.

Suki gave them a sad, puppy dog expression and said, "Don't say such things! You know you don't mean it!" She clapped her hands together and stood up. "I'm going to change into my pj's, ok? When I come back, you'd better have a place for me to slee-eeep!" she crooned as she walked up stairs.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were in an argument, discussing why it wasn't a good idea for Mitsuki to sleep with either of them because if Hatori found out, he'd skin them alive for perverting his sister. (Too late for that, eh?)

Tohru watched with a blank expression (as usual) until they heard Mitsuki come down the stairs.

"So, where am I going to sleep?"

Mitsuki had her hair down. It reached to just past her shoulders. The ends of her hair were all black while the top was white. She was wearing a black, button up shirt, which belonged to Kyo and was unbuttoned at the belly (she likes wearing shirts like that), over white shorts. She ran her hands through her hair and sat down at the table.

"Well?" she asked again.

"IS THAT MY SHIRT?!?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Huh?" Suki said. She looked down at the shirt and smiled. "Yes, it is. Is it not ok that I wear it?"

"NO IT'S NOT OK!!"

"Oh, ok. Then I'll take it off," she said, starting to unbutton the shirt.

"NO, NO, NO!!! YOU CAN WEAR IT!! YOU CAN WEAR IT!!!" Kyo exclaimed, his face burning red and his head down on the table.

"I knew that would work," Suki said with a smile. "So, Tohru-chan! Where am I sleeping?"

"Well, there's plenty of room in my bed for two, so I guess you can share my bed," Tohru said with a smile. "Good night," Tohru said as she stood up.

"Are you going to bed already, Tohru-chan?" Suki asked.

Tohru nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm pretty tired and I don't want to be late for school tomorrow. Are you coming?"

Mitsuki nodded. "In a minute."

Tohru nodded her head and went upstairs.

"Ah, two women sharing the same bed," Shigure said with a wondering expression on his face. Kyo and Yuki sent a punch upside his head. It left a large lump.

"You are disgusting," Yuki said darkly.

"Whenever you talk, you reek of something illegal!" Kyo added.

(I know, Ha'ri said that in one of the last episodes but I just had to put that in. ')

"I'm going to bed," Kyo said, marching up the stairs.

"Same goes for me," Yuki said, passing another disgusted glance at Shigure before heading upstairs.

"Oh, Shigure-kun, you're so perverted," Mitsuki said with a giggle.

The two shared a moment of laughter before they went silent.

"I need to talk to you, Mitsuki," Shigure said, all signs of the silliness gone.

"I thought you would," Mitsuki said, smiling slightly down at her hands, which rested on the table. Her eyes, seemingly happy, were glazed over with something sad.

"You've been gone for a year, Mitsuki."

"Yes, I know. Akito wouldn't let me out."

"I've been really worried about you. The same goes for Ayame and Hatori. It's been two years since Jin died."

Mitsuki sighed and closed her eyes. Something wet rolled down her cheek.

"You don't still think it was your fault, do you?" Shigure asked.

"It was," Mitsuki said, opening her eyes again. "It was my fault. I kept telling Jin that I would tell Akito about us. I promised myself after Jin died that I'd never procrastinate again."

She lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake as she heaved great breaths of air into her lungs. Tears spilled freely from her eyes onto her hands, dripping off onto the table.

"If only . . . If only I hadn't been such a fool. I . . . I . . . I should've done something!" She held her face in her hands, covering her eyes.

Shigure watched sadly. "You knew what Akito would do if he found out, Mitsuki. You knew what happened to Hatori. It wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect Jin. You . . ." he was cut off.

"Don't give me that crap, Shigure!" Mitsuki cried, looking up at Shigure with mournful, tear-filled eyes. Her face was wet with the tears that streaked down her face. "I could've saved Jin if only I went! Sure, Akito would've ordered Hatori to erase Jin's memory, but that's better than death! He didn't deserve that! He didn't . . ."

There was another silence, broken only by the wet sounds of Mitsuki's weeping. Shigure looked down at the empty tea cup he still held in his hands.

"You didn't want to go down the same road as your brother, did you?" Shigure asked, looking up at the heaving woman.

She shook her head. "No, I . . . I guess I didn't. I saw how . . . how cold his heart got after he erased Kana's memory. I hear . . . she got married." She looked up at Shigure. "Is it true?"

Shigure nodded. "Yes, it is."

She smiled feebly. "That's good for her . . . but, what about Hatori? Because of this . . . this damn family curse! We can't even love someone unless it's in the 'precious Sohma family.' Damn Akito . . . Why does he have to be so cruel? He didn't have to hurt Hatori . . . and he didn't have to kill Jin . . ."

Saying this reduced Mitsuki to a heaving pile of tears. She lowered her head to the table and held her shoulders in an attempt to comfort herself. She shook violently, trying to choke back the scream that was building up inside of her.

Shigure stood up and walked over to Mitsuki. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "No one deserves what happened to Jin, Mitsuki. But you can't keep beating yourself up about it. Jin wanted to tell Akito. He wanted to go to the main house. He chose to go without you. You couldn't have done anything if you didn't know. You couldn't have known. You were substituting for a teacher at that middle school."

Mitsuki smiled. "He wanted children, you know? So did I."

"Huh?" Shigure said, seating himself next to Mitsuki.

"I went to Hatori and asked him if it was possible but I found out that even if it was possible, I wasn't capable of carrying a child." She sat up straight and looked down at a multicolored bracelet made with beads around her wrist. "I used to teach at an elementary and the sight of all those children . . . it made me sad to know I could never have one of my own. One of them made this for me, you know? I treasured it for so long."

Shigure smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you would've made a wonderful mother, Suki. Let's get to bed, hm? I'm sure you're tired."

She nodded and stood up with Shigure. "Jin said the same thing. I'm sure . . . you're both right."

To be continued . . .

Author's Note: Here's the story with Jin, if you didn't get it earlier.

Jin Kazuma was also a teacher, like Mitsuki. (Mitsuki teaches art and World Mythology.) The two met when Mitsuki got a substituting job at the high school Jin worked at. They were together for about a year and a half when Jin found out about Mitsuki's family curse. Mitsuki was expecting Jin to dump her on the spot but instead, he said "I've always liked panda bears!"

When Mitsuki told Jin about Akito, the head of the Sohma family, Jin wanted to tell him about their relationship because he didn't like keeping it a secret from Suki's family. Mitsuki would always tell Jin that she'd pay a visit to Akito and tell him. "I'll go first thing tomorrow."

"I'll go next Monday, ok?"

"I'm busy today. I have so many papers to grade. How about this Saturday?"

Tired of Suki's procrastination, Jin went to the main house by himself one Tuesday when Mitsuki was substituting at a local middle school. (Hatsuharu went to that middle school. ) Jin was sure that Akito wasn't as bad as Mitsuki told him. (Here's a flash back for you all. -)

Jin Kazuma sat patiently as he awaited Akito's word. Akito took a deep breath and straightened the robes he wore.

"So," he said his voice cold. "You love Mitsuki, huh? Well, let me tell you something." He grabbed the chair he was sitting on and raised it above him, bringing it down with all the force he had, beating Jin over and over again until the chair fragments were too small to do any damage.

"You can't love her!! No one can love anyone in the cursed family!! It's impossible, you stupid man!!" He kicked and punched Jin about when the chair wouldn't work.

Jin simply took the beating without comment, afraid that if he did anything, he would offend Akito even more than he did and Mitsuki would hate him for it. He took the beating of his life and he could feel that several of his ribs were broken and bruised. He coughed up blood and Akito made to strike again. Someone stopped him. It was Hatori.

"Akito! That's enough!! He's learned his lesson," he said, the words causing him great pain. He held Akito back with all his strength.

Akito struggled against Hatori, spitting at Jin and saying, "You'll never love anyone in this family!! Mitsuki is cursed like the rest of this family, you worthless pig!! Hatori! Erase his memory!! Now!!"

Akito took deep, ragged breaths and was worn out.

"I will, Akito," Hatori said. "Please, calm down!"

Hatori released his grip on Akito and Akito straightened his robes, a malicious smirk on his face. "I'll make Mitsuki suffer for loving you. I'll make her suffer just like her brother."

Hatori's eyes went wide and he looked away. 'She doesn't deserve to suffer like I do,' he thought.

"Hatori! Take this worthless man away! He's making me sick!"

Hatori walked past Akito and picked Jin off the ground, carrying him in his arms out of the room. Jin had passed out.

Hatori didn't erase Jin's memory.

Hearing of what happened to Jin, Mitsuki hurried to the hospital Hatori had taken him to. She stopped at the door and looked in horror at the unconscious man lying in the hospital bed. He had an IV strapped to his arm and the heart monitor gave a faint "beep, beep, beep" sound as it counted Jin's heart beats.

Mitsuki felt as if she were going to vomit. She held a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She stepped forward, slowly and cautiously as if her entering that room would end her lover's life. She reached Jin's bed side and held back the flood of tears that was threatening to unleash itself.

"Oh, Jin," she said, her voice nothing but a choke. She held his hand in hers and fell to her knees. The flood gates opened and tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks.

There were footsteps at the door and Mitsuki looked up. Hatori and Hatsuharu were there. Haru ran forward to Mitsuki's side. (The two were good friends, probably because their hair was so much alike, and Haru was good friends with Jin.)

"Suki," he said. "I . . . I'm sorry." He couldn't bring the words up. All he could do was give the woman an embrace. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as well but he had the strength to hold them back.

Hatori walked up and looked at Jin's silent visage. He looked down at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki," he said.

"Is there . . . is there . . ." Mitsuki couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to.

Haru said it for her. He looked up at Hatori. "Is there any chance he'll make it?"

Hatori sighed. "No."

A broken cry emitted from Mitsuki.

"There is a puncture in one of his organs and it's causing internal bleeding. It would be too risky to perform an operation and it would create an even bigger chance of him dying sooner."

Haru was growing angry. He stood up straight and said, "You don't have to say it so coldly, Hatori! Show some sign of emotion, will you?"

Hatori could tell he was going to turn Black so, before it could happen, he grabbed the front of his shirt and said, "You don't want to know what's going on inside of me, boy. So don't make such presumptions."

He released his grip on Haru's shirt when the steady "beep, beep, beep" of the heart monitor was replaced with one, long "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" that went on and on.

Hatori and Hatsuharu looked in horror at it. Hatori looked down at his younger sister and squatted beside her, placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

She clung to Jin's hand, which was turning cold, and placed it against her cheek like Jin used to do. "No," she said. "Don't leave . . . No . . ."

"Mitsuki," Hatori began. "Suki, he's gone."

"No," she said, shaking her head. The tears shone like cold drops in the hospital light. "No! He can't be! We were going to leave! We were going to leave for China and away from Akito! We were going to leave . . ."

Haru looked down at the grieving woman, helpless to do anything short of comforting her. "Suki . . ."

Hatori tried to help her up, but she simply fell back to her knees.

"Damn you, Jin!" she cried. "How dare you leave me here! How dare you go without telling me! Damn you!"

She heaved great, shuttering cries and held her face in her hands. Something cold triggered in Hatori's mind as he remembered what he went through. It was the same, the way Mitsuki was suffering. He prayed that she wouldn't lock her heart away like he did.

"Get up, Mitsuki," he said sternly. He stood up and looked down at the helpless heap on the floor. "Get up, now! Jin is gone, Mitsuki. Face the facts! Now, get UP!"

Haru watched in disbelief at the man who was yelling at his grieving sister. "Hatori!"

"Shut-up, Hatsuharu! I know what's best for her, NOT you!! Get UP, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki took a gulp of air and wiped the tears from her eyes. She struggled to lift herself to her feet, reaching for things to aid her. She grasped hold of Hatori's hand, hoping he would help her up. He did nothing. He did nothing but stand there, glaring down at his sister. Weakly, Mitsuki stood, her legs threatening to give way. She couldn't force herself to look at Jin's dead body. The heart monitor was driving her crazy. She couldn't stand it.

Rage built up inside of her and she ripped the wires from Jin's chest that connected him to the heart monitor. The long beep was replaced with cold, hazardous shrieks that repeated rapidly. She wanted to break that dreaded machine.

Several nurses came in to see what the commotion was. Hatori and Haru were trying to hold Mitsuki back. She wanted to break everything in that room. Even the dead body that lie in the bed.

"SHUT-UP!!! DAMN IT, SHUT-UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!"

Mitsuki was true to her Zodiac animal. She was very strong and it took both Hatori and Hatsuharu to hold her back, and even still they struggled.

Akito wouldn't let Mitsuki go to Jin's funeral, though Mitsuki couldn't bear to go, anyway. So, in her place, Hatori went instead. He spoke in both his and Mitsuki's behalf. Hatori was the only one Akito allowed to go, although he couldn't stay long. He simply spoke and, before the burial began, he left.

Shigure and Ayame worried for Mitsuki. Hatori told them Akito kept her locked up in the main house. She was there for an entire year. She wouldn't eat or drink and any medicine Hatori tried to give her to return her strength had to be given by force. She cried herself to sleep every night, or so Hatori told the others.

Mitsuki stood at a window and looked out past the bamboo bars at the beautiful garden outside the room. She wore a simple, black and white kimono and her hair grew longer and was unkempt. The door opened and Momiji entered the room. He visited her as often as he could.

"Suki?" he said, entering the room with a tray in his hands; it was laden with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Suki-iii, you have to eat something."

He set the tray down next to her futon mattress. Mitsuki looked back feebly at the tray and Momiji.

"Oh," she said. "No. I don't think so. No." Her voice sounded empty and devoid of life and emotion. She was out of it.

This was the routine they went through for an entire year. Hatori would visit, too, but mostly to give her the medicine. So would Akito, but only to discourage Mitsuki from any relationship with outsiders.

He'd say, "Look what you've done, Mitsuki. You've killed him."

"No," she'd reply.

"Yes, it's true. You brought him into this family and that cannot be allowed. You made me hurt him, but it was you who killed him. Don't get anymore ideas, Mitsuki. Don't bring anyone else into this cursed family."

Despite Akito's constant put downs, Hatori and Haru and the others would come and cheer her up as best they could. After a year when Akito thought she had enough punishment, he said Mitsuki was allowed to leave the main house whenever she felt like it. She wasn't part of the Zodiac so she didn't belong there, is what he would say. She didn't leave at once, though. Gradually, she regained her strength and left. Encouraged by Haru, she started teaching again, although it pained her to do it.

(Flash back over)

Author's Note: And, that is Mitsuki's story. - Now, what do you think? Is it a sad story? Do you like Suki Sohma? Is the story good? Is it funny? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Because, here's what I had planned for the second chapter:

Tohru was surprised to find out there was another animal in the Zodiac, and even more surprised to find out who it was. Mitsuki Sohma, the bear, is indeed a strange woman, and to Tohru's shock, she's Hatori Sohma's younger sister. What Tohru doesn't know is the sad past Mitsuki went through and Mitsuki wants to keep it that way. "Tohru-chan shouldn't have to know that. It'll only make her sad." Now, Tohru and the Sohma's going to her high school are in for a treat. Mitsuki's going to teach at their school! Now they have one more Sohma to worry about.


	2. Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story ch2

Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story

Chapter 2

By gametaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. But, I DO own this fan fic and the made up characters depicted in it. So HA!

Author's Note: Incase you missed the last chapter, here's a recap on all the events: Walking back to Shigure's house after a day of grocery shopping, Tohru Honda met another member of the Sohma family; another outcast. Her name is Mitsuki Sohma and she is the bear; panda bear, to be exact. Strange and clumsy, strong and hot headed, Suki is the younger sister of Hatori Sohma. Between excruciating bear hugs, Suki spends her time annoying Yuki and Kyo and befriending (and wierding out) Tohru. But, what the young Tohru doesn't know is the painful past to the 25 year old woman and the torture she endures every day as she tries to hide her true feelings from the world. Enjoy!

Begin story.

Morning came in no time at all and Tohru opened her eyes with a yawn. She sat up and saw that there was someone next to her; it was Mitsuki. 'Oh, yeah,' Tohru thought. 'I let Suki share my bed last night.' Tohru smiled sweetly and quietly got out from under the covers. 'I'll just sneak out nice and quiet so I don't wake her up.'

She crawled out of bed, Suki shifting in her sleep, and changed into her school uniform. She walked down stairs, slightly worried about Mitsuki, and headed for the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Breakfast was ready in no time and as soon as she set the last bowl down, Shigure came down the stairs. "Ah, Tohru, breakfast looks good," he said, eyeing the food with glee. "How are you?"

Tohru bowed and smiled. "Thank you! I'm doing fine."

"And Mitsuki?" Shigure asked, seating himself at the table.

"Uh," Tohru said, sitting at the table. Yuki and Kyo came down the stairs. "Well, I'm not sure," she said. "I heard her when she came in last night. She was sniffing and sounded like she was crying."

Yuki and Kyo looked up, hearing Tohru's words. "Crying?" Yuki asked, sitting at the table.

Tohru nodded. "Mm-hm. I heard her mention a name, too. Oh, let's see . . . What was it? Hmm . . ."

"Was it Jin?" Kyo asked, looking down at his bowl of rice.

"Oh, yes! It was Jin," Tohru said, looking questioningly to Kyo. "Who is Jin?"

Shigure sighed and said, "Tohru, I believe now is not the time for that story. Even if it were, we shouldn't be the ones to tell you."

Shigure stopped short when foot steps could be heard descending the stairs. Mitsuki came down with a yawn. "Tell her what?" she asked stretching her arms.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru looked with shock at what Mitsuki was wearing.

"What are you wearing?!" Kyo asked.

"Yes, what are you wearing?" Yuki followed, somewhat calmer than Kyo.

"Huh?" Mitsuki said, seating herself at the table next to Yuki and Kyo. "You mean this? This is my work uniform," she said with a smile. Suki was wearing the teacher's uniform of Kawaiia High, Tohru's high school. She had her hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. The braid was black while the rest was white. She wore a golden clip at the end of the braid.

"W-Work?" Yuki stuttered.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Shigure said, sipping his tea. "Mitsuki is a teacher. She teaches art and world mythology and she's starting to teach at your school this year." (It's the second semester of the second year of high school for Tohru.)

Tohru smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful! I wish I had your class, Suki! Oh! Miss Sohma," she said with a slight blush.

Suki shook her head and her finger at Tohru. "Only call me that in class, Tohru-chan! Keep it professional, you know, but out side of class, you can call me Suki, ok?" She smiled and gave Tohru a thumbs up. (Place squiggly swirl on the thumb.)

Suki looked down at the cup of tea before her and back at Tohru, a blank expression on her face. "Oh, Tohru, do you have any coffee? I'm more of a coffee person in the morning. It gives me more of a start, ya know?"

Tohru smiled and nodded her head. "Uh-huh. I'll go make some for you, ok?" Tohru stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Yuki waited a moment after Tohru left, then turned to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, are you sure you're ready to be teaching again?"

"Yeah, we heard about last night," Kyo said, looking down at his hands. "We were there. Maybe . . . Maybe you should wait a while?"

Mitsuki smiled sweetly, touched by their worries. She reached out and held tightly to one of their hands. "I'm so happy that you two worry about me so much. Truly I am, but you needn't worry any more. I won't hide it. Jin's loss still pains me deeply inside, but I won't allow any others to know what I have to endure. They don't deserve it. Especially Tohru. I'll continue to cover up my pain for the sake of others. Besides," she said, giving a deep sigh. "I CAN'T GIVE YOU HUGS IF YOU KEEP FEELING SORRY FOR ME-EEE!!"

She pulled the two to her bosom and gave them a great hug.

"SUKI!! LET GO OF MY HEAD!!! IT SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!" Yuki yelled.

Suki released her grip on the two young men and smiled deeply. Yuki and Kyo blushed like walruses in spring. (Incase you didn't know, there's a season when walruses turn a bright pink. I think it's spring but I'm not really quite sure. You can learn a lot from the Discovery channel.)

"Maybe," Yuki said, looking down at his hands, "what you really need, what will truly stop your suffering, is to open up to someone."

"Yeah," Kyo added. "If you keep your pain away from everyone, it will only hurt you more and distance you from everyone around you."

Mitsuki smiled slightly and gave a great, shuddering sigh, her eyes glazing over with something sad. "Maybe you two are right? But, now isn't the time for me to be opening up to anyone. Not yet. Maybe, when I find the right person, it will be when I'll open up. But, for now," she said, and Tohru came in with Mitsuki's coffee, "IT'S TIME TO CHOW DOWN!! GREAT FOOD, TOHRU-CHAN!! YOU'RE A GREAT COOK!"

Yuki and Kyo crashed and Tohru looked confusingly at them as she set Suki's mug down before her.

"Uh, what just happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Shigure said, waving at her with that goofy expression on his face. "Let's just eat! You four have to get to school! A-Hahahaha!"

While Tohru and Shigure were talking, Mitsuki wolfed down her food, which was quite a large amount, and was standing up with a duffel bag over her shoulder and a brief case at her side. "You kids can catch up. I have to leave early so I can get a head start on the lesson plan! See you all at schoo-ool!!"

She turned around and left.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki finished their breakfast and had left for school. Tohru was as giddy as a school girl – er, scratch that – as giddy as . . . as . . . something. Yuki and Kyo looked even more worried than before.

"How can you be so happy, Tohru?" Kyo asked, eyeing the girl oddly.

"I'm just so happy another Sohma is coming to my school! Her class is going to be really great, I bet!"

"Great?" Kyo exclaimed. "It just means we have even more of a problem with keeping the Sohma family secret a secret. Mitsuki isn't exactly some old hag teacher, if you know what I mean. Some kid might decide to get fresh."

Tohru was about to say something when they spotted Mitsuki up ahead. She was leaning over what looked like an unconscious man. The three students hurried to catch up with her.

"What happened here?" Yuki asked, looking down at the unconscious man. He was a shady looking man and he didn't seem to have any bruises or marks where he could have been hit.

The concrete wall next to the side walk had a fist-sized hole in it, surrounded by a wave of cracks.

Suki smiled nervously. "Well, you see, I was walking and this shady looking character," points to the man, "came out from behind the wall," points to the wall, "and tried to steal my bag, and I," points to herself, "tried to stop him and when I threw my punch," mimics punching, "I missed and hit the wall," points to wall, "and he," points to man, "fainted, I guess, from the fact that he just saw a woman punch a hole into a concrete wall."

The three watched with blank faces, following her hand movements.

"S-S-So y-you punched th-that h-hole in-in the w-wall?" Tohru stuttered eyes wide with shock as she pointed to Suki, mimicked punching, and pointed to the wall.

Suki nodded her head, looking as if contemplating the matter herself. "Ee-yeah, that about does it. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to school, kiddies!"

Tohru sat at her desk, trying to pay attention to the math her teacher was trying to teach them, but she couldn't get her mind off of the day's events. 'Why was Mitsuki crying last night? Who's Jin? Why can't Shigure tell me these things?!' She looked like she was panicking and the teacher noticed as well.

"Miss Honda," he said, slamming his hand on her desk. "You seem to be in deep thought, hopefully about today's lesson. Tell me, what did I just explain to the class?"

Murmurs and giggles spread throughout the class. Uo and Hana looked worriedly at the panicking girl.

"Oh, uh-hehe, I, uh, I mean, I . . . um . . . Aahhh . . ." Tohru panicked, beads of sweat raining down her face.

'Oh, Tohru,' Uo thought as rubbed her temple.

The bell rang and Tohru hurried to get out of class. 'This gives new meaning to "saved by the bell",' she thought.

It was lunch time and Tohru was glad of it. Uo, Hana, and her self were going over to Mitsuki's class room.

"I wonder what kind of person she is," Uo thought with her hands behind her head.

"Yes," Hana added. "Tohru, has this Mitsuki been staying at Yuki's house with you?"

"Oh, uh-huh! Mitsuki's a really nice person. You'll see." Tohru stopped when she saw Yuki and Kyo walking ahead of them. "Oh! Yuki! Kyo!" she exclaimed as she caught up with them. "Are you two going to visit Mitsuki in her class as well?"

Yuki nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, we are, Miss Tohru."

Uo and Hana caught up with them, too. "So, what is Mitsuki to you two?" Hana asked in that calm, solemn voice of hers.

Yuki smiled nervously, a sweat drop sliding down his face. "Well, she's kind of like our Aunt."

"She's your Aunt, huh?" Uo said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kyo said, sulking with his hands in his pockets.

They reached Mitsuki's class room and saw the sign on the front door. It read, "Mitsuki-san's art/world mythology class," in fancy characters. Kyo opened the door to find Hatsuharu and Momiji in the class. Hatsuharu was sitting at Suki's desk and Momiji was clinging to her side.

"Oh, it's Hatsuharu and Momiji," Tohru said with a smile.

Momiji smiled and waved. "It's Tohru and her friends! Look, Suki-san!" Momiji tugged at Mitsuki's skirt.

Mitsuki, who was writing something on the board, turned and smiled at them. "Yes, it is, Momiji! Hello, Tohru-chan! You brought Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun!!"

She walked forward and Yuki and Kyo feared she was going to give them another bear hug, but, instead, she gave them a pat on the shoulder and a smile. She was obviously saving the bear hug for later.

She looked up at Uo and Hana and smiled. "Are these your friends, Tohru-chan?" she asked as she walked past Yuki and Kyo.

Tohru nodded and introduced them. "This is Arisa Uotani and (I can't remember Hana's full name --) Hanajima!"

Uo and Hana waved.

"Yo," Uo said.

"Hello," Hana added.

Mitsuki grinned and said, "Any friends of Tohru-chan are most definitely friends of mine! Welcome to my class room!"

Haru had walked over to Yuki's side and poked him affectionately in the arm. "Hello, Haru," Yuki said, his expression blank. (Like this TT)

Momiji tugged on Tohru's sleeve and pointed up at the ceiling. "Look, look! I helped Suki-san decorate!"

Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo all looked up at the ceiling. Hanging from tacks were paper machete figures of all the animals of the Zodiac, including the cat and the bear. They were painted with fabulous colors and patterns ornamenting their bodies.

"Yes, Momiji and I just had Mitsuki-san's class and we, along with the rest of the class, helped put them all up," Haru said, looking with a satisfied smile on his face at all the animals hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, wow! It's all the members of the Zodiac," Tohru exclaimed.

Uo and Hana looked at Mitsuki with confusion. "But, the cat and the bear aren't part of the Zodiac," Uo said.

Something angry triggered inside Kyo and a vein popped up above his head as he tried to resist the urge to punch the Yankee girl. "Maybe you should pay more attention to the story, Yankee girl!" he exclaimed.

"What story, Orange Top?!" Uo retorted as she clenched her fists.

"The story of the Zodiac," Mitsuki said with a knowledgeable finger in the air. (The finger is back!! XD)

So, Mitsuki told Uo and Hana the story of God's race for the banquet to decide the twelve animals for the Zodiac. She told them of how the bear was lazy and didn't feel like getting up to race and how the cat was tricked. (Kyo, of course, didn't like that part.)

Uo and Hana took it all in. "Wow, that's a pretty interesting story," Uo said.

"Yes, I had no idea there was a bear involved in the Zodiac," Hana added.

Mitsuki slumped over. "Yeah, not a lot of people have. No one ever remembers the lazy one. Well," she said, perking back up. "Don't you kids have to eat lunch? Go on! I have to get ready for my next class."

Uo, Hana, and Tohru waved goodbye and left for lunch.

Yuki turned to Mitsuki and gave her one final warning: "Be careful around your students, Mitsuki. You wouldn't want to bump into any of them."

"Yeah," Kyo added. "The last thing we need is for the whole school to think their art teacher is a bear."

Momiji hugged Mitsuki and said, "You guys worry too much! Suki-san is smart! She knows to be very, very careful, right Suki?"

Mitsuki nodded her head with a smile and hugged Momiji. "That's right, Mo! (That's her nick name for Momiji.) You know me so well, you adorable little bunny, you!"

Kyo sighed and turned to leave. "I'm gonna go get some lunch."

"Yes, me too," Yuki added, following Kyo.

Mitsuki walked to the door with them, Momiji clinging to her hand. "Remember! Don't eat the pasta on Tuesdays. I heard it's always bad then."

A young student came hurrying around the corner and made for Mitsuki's door, carrying a large book in his arms. He crashed right into Mitsuki.

"Ms Sohma! I found the – Oof!"

There was a loud BOOM like an explosion and a plume of grey smoke.

"What was that?" the boy said, but before he could see anything, Kyo had grabbed his shirt and dragged him out.

"Ms Sohma's busy, kid, so get lost!" he said with an agitated grimace on his face.

"But, I found the art book I wanted to show her!"

Yuki shut the door quickly behind Kyo and heaved a heavy sigh, a large sweat drop sliding down his face. "What was that you were saying about Mitsuki being careful, Momiji?" he asked, looking up at the scene.

Momiji and Hatsuharu were standing at the side of a chubby panda bear. It was Mitsuki in her animal form. The uniform she wore was torn as the bear was far too big for them.

Mitsuki placed her paws to her muzzle and blushed. "Oh, my! It looks like you're right, Yuki-kun! Ho-ho-ho!"

Haru sighed and ruffled the panda's head. "Next time, before walking out a door, Suki, check to make sure no one's out there."

Mitsuki giggled, the panda's fuzzy body, big and chubby, jiggling like a bowl full of jelly. (Santa Claus!! Ho-ho-ho!) "That's good advice, Haru-kun!"

Momiji snuggled against Mitsuki's soft fur, hugging the bear's strong arm. "Suki-san's so soft in her panda form! I just love hugging her!"

Mitsuki gave Mo a large hug, not one of her excruciating bear hugs, but a softer but firm grizzly hug.

"Forget the hugs," Haru said. "What are you going to do when you transform, Suki?"

"Yes, that is a problem," Yuki said, leaning hard against the door. "Your other clothes are shredded."

"Don't worry about a thing, you silly boys," Mitsuki said with a giggle. "I brought a couple of changes of clothes just incase such a thing might happen."

The panda pointed a clawed paw in the direction of her desk. Under it was the duffle bag she had brought with her that morning.

Haru and Yuki sighed while Momiji continued to hug. He released and sat back with a large grin on his face. "Boy, are you smart, Suki-san!"

"Oh, Momiji-kun, you don't have to be so formal! Call my Suki-chan!"

The two laughed while Yuki and Haru shook their heads. Then, the cheerful laughing session was ended with another boom and a puff of dark grey smoke as Mitsuki changed back to her human form. Yuki and Haru turned away, faces burning red.

"MITSUKI, YOU COULD'VE WARNED US YOU WERE ABOUT TO CHANGE BACK!!!!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I couldn't have known, you silly boys!" Suki said with another hearty laugh.

Suki changed into another outfit while the others waited outside the class room. She came out wearing a black tank top, several silver necklaces with panda charms hanging from some of them; black stud ear rings and charms that dangled, hip hugging, boot cut, dark blue jeans with cuts in the knees, and black sneakers. (They look like Converse's.) "Didn't I tell you I had another outfit? Isn't it cute?" She smiled happily, obviously approving of her outfit.

"You look like a punk," Haru said with a blank expression, looking at the outfit. He gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin. "Good choice! We look like twins!"

The two stood next to each other and indeed, they looked related. It was the hair, necklaces and pierced ears that did it.

Yuki sighed. "It's going to be a long school year," he said as the two black and white animals stood laughing outrageously with their hands on their hips.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I'm so happy!! I just got new shoes! My old ones were falling apart. They were so crappy that everyone started calling them the talking shoes. Ha-ha-ha! I got a pair of running shoes for my gym class and some Kuds that look so much like Converse All Stars! The only thing that's missing is the Converse sign. They're black on the outside and purple on the inside with all these cute looking doodly drawings on it! I love my new shoes so much that I'm wearing them as I type this story! I'm so-ooo happy! :D XD Here's the sneak preview for the next chapter:

Tohru is enjoying school now that Mitsuki's there, but the Prince Yuki fan club is going into conniptions. "WHAT!?! Prince Yuki has an aunt teaching at this school?!?!" "Vice President, we have to go check this new teacher out!" "You're right, Number 2! The Prince Yuki fan club absolutely must check this woman out! She has to be proper Aunt Material for the Prince!"

Not only does Suki have to deal with a group of chattering fan girls who insist on spying on her, she has to meet with Akito, who's making another visit to Kawaiia High. Will Akito accept Mitsuki's new job or will he break her spirit again?

FIND OUT!! READ MY NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! (Goes into Ritsu mode) OO-HHH MY!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL I DO IF NO ONE READS MY STORIES?!?!!??!!!! I CAN'T BARE THE THOUGHT!!! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! IF YOU DIDN'T, I COULDN'T BARE THE THOUGHT OF PEOPLE HATING MY WORK!!!! OH, AGONY!!!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE THE GRACE OF TOUCHING A KEY BOARD!!! (In order to end my Ritsu-mode bonanza, send in many, many reviews and suggestions for the next chapter. Thank you. :D)


	3. Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story ch3

Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story

Chapter 3

By gametaken

Disclaimer: "I do not own Fruits Basket," is what I said in EVERY SINGLE FRICKIN' FAN FIC I'VE DONE! So it goes the same for this. Thank you.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, folks. I've had a bunch of school crud to do. I decided that there should be a personality profile for any possible panda's in the Zodiac. So, here it is.

Panda: A very lovable person at times, pandas are very affectionate. They love hugs, although they may get carried away with it at times. They are often headstrong when it comes to things like matters of the heart. They are also very strong and athletic and like the teaching role in life, to be the leader or to have a responsibility in their life. Pandas love to eat and sleep and they also love to joke around, although sometimes it could get perverted. Pandas don't get along with sheep, boars, and sometimes with snakes, although with snakes the feuds are brief. Pandas do get along with dogs, cows, cats, dragons, tigers, and rats.

So, if you think you're a panda bear, stay away from sheep and boars, but don't completely close connections with snakes. Hang out with your dog, cat, cow, tiger, rat, and dragon friends because they will bring you true happiness. If you're looking for a possible love interest, look for dogs. (Hint-hint for the story line in my 4th chapter!)

Here's a summary of the second chapter for those who were lazy and didn't feel like reading all the chapters like the good little readers you are: Mitsuki's painful past is becoming just a little bit clearer to Tohru bit by bit, and Tohru is becoming just a little bit more curious about it. But, Tohru's going to have to put her curiousity aside if Mitsuki's going to teach at her school. Especially since she's just transformed once already! Good thing Kyo dragged the kid away before he could see the fuzzy panda bear in his teacher's clothes. Now, read on! Enjoy.

P.S. A friend of mine, who read my last two chapters, says Mitsuki should have some enemies, so, I made Kagura and Hiro her enemies because 1. I don't like Hiro. He's such an annoying little brat! 2. I like Kagura because she's so funny when she goes bipolar like that, but Mitsuki's personality and Kagura's personality, although they may act the same the way they torture Kyo-kun, are completely different.

Begin story.

It's been three weeks since Mitsuki started teaching at Kawaiia High and so far, she's done good, not including that one time on the first day. It was calm and peaceful that Saturday after the third week of Mitsuki's teaching and Kyo was lying on the roof, pondering a way to defeat Yuki.

'Maybe I can catch him by surprise?' he thought. 'No, what am I thinking! He's stronger when he's asleep so why wouldn't he be stronger if he's surprised? What to do? What to do? Maybe I should sick Mitsuki on 'im? No, she'll probably come after me when she's through with him. Damn!' Kyo began to seethe on the roof as he prayed that Mitsuki wouldn't find him.

Of course, with his luck, prayer will do him no good.

"KYO-KUN, AUNTIE SUKIE-CHAN'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Kyo sat up in a heart beat and looked around in a frantic manner. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! It's never a good sign when she starts talking in the third person!" he said as he hurried to find a place to hide. But it was too-ooo late.

Mitsuki had climbed up to the roof and beamed as she saw Kyo. "Kyo-kun! I found you! Come here," she said, walking over to him.

Kyo pointed evilly at the woman. (Kind of like the evil monkey in Chris's closet from Family Guy.) "YOU! STAY AWAY! I NEED NO MORE OF YOUR HUGS, WOMAN!"

"Oh, Kyo-kun, you know you don't mean that!"

Kyo backed up and made to run but he tripped over a loose shingle and fell on his butt, making him easy prey for the predator. (I feel like I should be narrating in a pair of khaki shorts with an Australian accent whilst I pin a crocodile to the ground. 0.­o)

Suki scooped him up, and to Kyo's surprise, she didn't give him a hug. Instead she set him back on his feet and brushed his shoulders off with a smile.

Kyo obviously wasn't used to such treatment from the bear as he flinched every time Suki touched him, as if every touch was going to end up a possibly fatal hug. "N-No h-hug?" he stuttered.

Suki shook her head. "Nope! No hug, my dear! I need some information from you. Come, now, sit with me, boy," she said as she sat down cross legged on the roof.

Kyo lowered himself next to her and eyed her suspiciously. "What kind of information?"

"Well, it involves a particularly odd group of school girls from your school. I've seen them around, spying on Yuki and stalking him. I've seen it with a lot of the girls at school."

Kyo waved it off with a "pft!" "That's just his fan club."

Mitsuki raised a curious brow. "He has a fan club?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, it's just a group of crazy high school girls who are obsessed with how 'good looking' Yuki is," Kyo said, doing the quote signs with his fingers. "They call themselves the Prince Yuki Fan Club. From what I hear from Tohru's friends, the Yankee and the psychic, they even have a hierarchy. Freaky, huh?"

Suki nodded. "Yeah, that is pretty freaky. Poor Yuki. It must be tough having a bunch of horny school girls stalking you everywhere you go. Even harder so because he has to make sure he makes no contact with them."

It was Kyo's turn to give a curiously raised brow. 'Horny school girls?' he thought.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that," Suki said as she stretched her arms and legs. She was wearing a black off the shoulders sweater with white stripes on the sleeves and a picture of a chibi panda on the front saying, "A panda eats, shoots, and leaves (!)," and white pants with black shoes. She had her hair down today. She was wearing several silver necklaces and chains, along with rings and bracelets and earrings with chibi pandas hanging from them. She stood up and looked down at Kyo. "Tohru-chan and I are gonna go to the movies. Kisa-chan's coming, too, along with Kagura." She said Kagura's name with some reluctance. Kagura and Mitsuki never did get along too well. It was something about Kyo that got them started against each other.

Kyo jumped at the mention of Kagura. "YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING HERE! Oh, man, I gotta hide! No, I have to barricade myself! A bomb shelter is what I need!"

He was panicking to get away but Mitsuki held him back by the back of his shirt. "Oh, relax, Kyo-kun! Tohru-chan and I are going to meet Kisa-chan and Kagura at the movies so there's no need for you to go into hiding, ok?"

This slightly calmed Kyo, but he was still poised for escape like a frightened and skeptical cat. "Y-You mean she's not coming here?"

There was a shake of Mitsuki's head.

Kyo collapsed with a huge sigh. "Thank you, God!" He lay back on the roof and asked Mitsuki," So what movie are you girls gonna see?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "I don't know, but nothing above PG-13 because Kisa-chan shouldn't be watching things like that. But that Kagura child is probably gonna wanna pick something stupid, but she won't because I'M paying so she has to watch what I wanna watch! Ha!"

Kyo eyed the woman suspiciously. "You and Kagura really don't get along very well, do you?" he asked.

"I hate that pig girl," Mitsuki said, glaring down at her fiddling fingers. "She's so annoying and stuck up like Hiro. But, Hiro I can understand. He's just a little kid, although bratty, but Kagura has no excuse for being so frickin' aggravating! Who does she think she is chargin' in here and bustin' Shigure-kun's house? And the way she treats you is appalling!"

'You're no better,' Kyo thought. "Whatever," he said, getting up and stretching.

Tohru's friendly voice came drifting up to them. "Mitsuki, are you ready?"

Mitsuki and Kyo walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Mitsuki waved with a smile and said, "Sure thing, Tohru-chan!" She jumped down and landed in front of Tohru. She straightened up and dusted herself off. "By the way, you look so cute in that outfit, Tohru-chan!"

"Thanks, Mitsuki," Tohru said. She was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and light flower patterns on them. She wore boot cut blue jeans and white sneakers. She had blue ribbons in her hair. "I got this outfit with the money I've been saving up for me. I'm glad you like it. What do you think, Kyo?"

She looked at Kyo, who had jumped down from the roof, as she waited for an answer.

"Wh-What do I-I think?" he stuttered. "Me I-uh, I-I wouldn't, um, really-uh, you know, know abou-I don't know!" He gave up, his face burning red, and walked inside.

Mitsuki laughed at Kyo's embarrassed behavior. "Oh, that Kyo-kun is just too much!"

Tohru looked confused. "What's wrong with Kyo? He looked a little red. Maybe he's sick? OH, if he is, I'd better stay here!"

Tohru's words caused Mitsuki to go into a new laughing fit. She struggled for words and breath and finally said, "Kyo's just being bashful, Tohru-chan! He's not sick!"

"Bashful?" Tohru asked her expression one of confusion. "Why would he be bashful?"

Mitsuki shook her head, her face still a little red from her laughing fit and small tears of laughter in her eyes. She placed a hand on her head and said, "You really don't see it, do you, Tohru-chan? Kyo-kun is obviously in love with you."

Tohru nearly choked on the breath of air she was taking in. "In l-love? With me?"

Mitsuki nodded. "That's what I'm getting, anyway. Look, I've known Kyo-kun since before his mother passed away, and he was never one to show his feelings. If he ever did, it was often in the cover of a rude ruse. (". . . in the cover of a rude ruse" means that he was trying to hide it, for those who might get confused. A ruse is like a charade, a fake front someone is putting up.) You have to learn to look pass his ruse and see the inside of his emotions, which, in his case, are very deep and complex."

Tohru looked at Mitsuki in amazement at her brief wisdom.

Mitsuki noticed this and added with a goofy grin and a ditzy laugh, "Wow, listen to me! I sound like my psychiatrist! Don't pay any attention to what I say, Tohru-chan! It's just the rambling of an old woman. Let's hurry up and get to the movie theater! We can't keep Kisa-chan waiting!" She grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her along as they walked to the movie theaters.

"What about Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Who? Oh, Kagura. She can wait as long as she wants," she said as she looked back at Tohru with an aggravated smile.

Kyo sat in the living room as he flipped through channels on the television. Yuki came in and looked down at Kyo with a slightly agitated expression.

"Where's Miss Honda?" he asked. (My friend also told me that Yuki-kun says "Miss Honda" not "Miss Tohru" so I'll fix that.)

"She went to the movies with Suki," Kyo said bluntly, still flipping through channels.

Yuki looked annoyed with Kyo's attitude. "You don't have to have such a bad attitude, you stupid cat."

Kyo sparked. "Don't call me that, ya damn rat!" He jumped up, tossing the TV remote over his shoulder, and looked as if ready to explode.

"Well, it's true," Yuki said simply.

"Ggrrrrr . . . I'VE HAD WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID CALM ATTITUDE!" He mimicked Yuki's calm attitude. "'Oh, look at me! I'm Yuki and I'm always so calm with my stupid hair cut and my pretty boy face'-AUGH!"

He was interrupted by a swift kick from Yuki that sent Kyo through the paper doors. "Shut-up, you stupid cat, before you make me angry," Yuki said, looking down at Kyo as he rubbed his jaw, which was sore from Yuki's kick.

Kyo got up, poised for a fight, and pointed a snide finger at Yuki. "Don't make me laugh, ya damn rat! You know it's true, that's why you're so pissed!"

Yuki clenched his fists, annoyed with the cat's behavior. He took a deep breath and got into his fighting stance.

"Finally," Kyo said. The finger he pointed at Yuki turned into a waving hand as he beckoned Yuki forth for a fight. "Bring it on, rat," Kyo said with a grin.

Yuki charged forward so fast, Kyo barely had time to react. A swift punch to Kyo's jaw and a kick to his kidney sent Kyo back. Kyo clutched a nearby tree and spat a small squirt of blood from a cut lip down on the dusty ground.

"Damn rat," he muttered as he wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

"Are you tired already?" Yuki taunted. "I've barely warmed up."

"Ggrrrrr, SHUT-UP, YA DAMN RAT, OR I'LL BREAK THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS!"

"Quit making idle threats, you stupid cat. You know you can't back them up."

Kyo charged and swung a quick left punch that Yuki easily dodged. But, Yuki didn't expect Kyo to follow it so quickly with a barrel kick from Kyo's right. It sent Yuki flying through another pair of paper doors. (The entire wall of the living room is demolished at this point.)

Kyo stood there, amazed that he actually hit Yuki. Excitement built up inside of him as Yuki got up, rubbing his head.

'He hit me,' Yuki thought in amazement. 'He actually hit me! I must have left my guard down. That won't happen again.' (I think Yuki wins too much so it is about time Kyo got im.)

Shigure came rushing to the scene, eyes wide with horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE!" he exclaimed, looking at the remains of his doors in disbelief. "Why! Why must you insist on destroying my house every time you bicker? I was having a nice nap, too."

"THAT DAMN RAT STARTED IT!" Kyo exclaimed, pointing to Yuki.

"Don't insult me, you stupid cat," Yuki said, glaring at Kyo.

"I don't care who started it," Shigure said. "Just fix it!"

The three stood in silence like the right handed stick figure works of the artist of the "Fruits Basket" manga series.

"Do we have to?" Kyo asked.

The movie was over and it was now dark out. Mitsuki took in a deep breath of the cool night air and smiled. "That was such a wonderful movie," she said.

A small hand tugged on her sleeve and Mitsuki looked down. It was Kisa. "I really liked the movie, Grandma Suki. Thank you for taking us."

Mitsuki looked down at the young girl and smiled. "OH, KISA-CHAN, YOU'RE SO-OOO CUTE!" She swept the child up in a warm hug. "Of course, Kisa-chan! Anything for my dearest granddaughter!"

(Kisa calls Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori grandpa so, Mitsuki being Hatori's younger sister, Kisa-chan calls her Grandma.)

Kagura crossed her arms and said, "It wasn't that great."

"Well, Kagura," Mitsuki said as she gave Kagura a cold glance. "That's too bad. I paid so you should be grateful!"

"Whatever," Kagura said smartly. "Come on, Kisa. It's time to go home." She extended her hand to Kisa, who took it gladly.

She waved goodbye to Mitsuki and Tohru with a sweet smile. "'Bye Grandma! 'Bye Sissy!"

Mitsuki waved goodbye to Kisa with a smile. "Don't stay up too late, Kisa-chan! You know Kagura's a bad role model."

Kagura let out an infuriated cry, saying something about Yankees and punks.

Tohru looked in confusion from Kagura to Mitsuki. "You . . . really don't like Kagura, do you, Suki?"

"Never did," Suki said with a smile and her hands behind her head. "She was always a little whining brat as a child. Ok, let's go, Tohru-chan! I'm sure the boys are bored stiff without us there!"

She turned and walked on.

'But, Kagura never struck me as the bratty type,' Tohru thought.

"Tohru-chan, what are ya waitin' for?" said Mitsuki as she looked back at Tohru. "You're acting like a space cadet."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tohru as she caught up with Mitsuki. "I'm coming!"

It was morning already and time for school. Tohru finished setting the table for breakfast when Kyo and Yuki came down, both looking annoyed.

"Good morning, Kyo, Yuki. Breakfast is ready," Tohru said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kyo as he slumped down at the table.

Yuki glared angrily at Kyo. "There's no need to be so rude with Miss Honda, you stupid cat."

"I told you to quit calling me that, ya damn rat!" roared Kyo. "But, then again, you're just pissed cuz I beat you in that fight!"

"Huh?" Tohru said, somewhat shocked that Kyo actually laid a hand on Yuki.

"You didn't beat me, you stupid cat. You used some cheap trick to catch me off guard," Yuki retorted.

"ARE YOU CALLIN' ME A CHEATER?" roared Kyo, getting to his feet.

"If the shoe fits," Yuki said bluntly.

"THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME! OUTSIDE! I'LL BE YOU JUST AS BADLY AS I DID YESTERDAY!"

"How is life in a constant haze of stupidity, Kyo?" (Hee-hee, I just had to borrow that line from Hiei!)

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"You heard me."

"YA DAMN RAT, YOU PISS ME OFF!"

"WHAT is all the yelling for?" said the sleepy voice of Shigure as he came down the stairs, Mitsuki following suit.

Mitsuki, who was wearing another one of Kyo's shirts, smirked at the scene. "Aww, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are having an argument. How cute. Is it about yesterday?"

Kyo's jaw dropped as he saw what Suki was wearing. "ARE YOU WEARING ANOTHER ONE OF MY SHIRTS!"

"Pants, too," said Mitsuki as she winked at Kyo. She was wearing Kyo's bloody hoody shirt and cargo pants.

"WHY CAN'T YOU WEAR YOUR OWN CLOTHES FOR ONCE!"

"Aww, because your clothes are so much more comfortable to go to bed in," Mitsuki whined, nuzzling Kyo.

"AH-Why can't you wear Yuki's clothes or somethin'!" Kyo said, his temper subsiding as he was afraid Suki might give him one of her deadly bear hugs.

"I did," Suki said with a smile and a wink towards Yuki. "I wore his clothes the night before my first day of teaching at Kawaiia High!"

"What did you say?" Yuki said darkly.

She dashed from next to Kyo to down next to Yuki and nuzzled him. "Aww, don't worry Yuki-kun! Your clothes are very comfortable, too!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU WEAR YOUR OWN CLOTHES FOR ONCE?" roared Yuki, looking both angry and somewhat frightened at Suki.

He had good reason to be frightened. Mitsuki wrapped her arms around him and gave him one of her crushing bear hugs. "BUT YUKI-KUN! IT'S SO MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE WEARING BOYS' CLOTHES AT NIGHT!"

Shigure laughed as he sipped his tea. "Ah-ha-ha! Oh, Suki-chan! Perhaps you should refrain from wearing other peoples' clothes, hmm?"

Suki dashed to Shigure's side and started nuzzling his arm. "Oh, do I have to? Could I wear your clothes in bed, then?"

"Oh, of course, Suki-chan," said Shigure cheerfully.

"What did you say?" said the dark, angry voice of the Sohma family doctor, Hatori.

They all jumped in fright at Hatori's sudden appearance. All except Mitsuki, who smiled broadly as she greeted her brother. "Ha'ri-sempai! What are you doing here? Did you come for some of Tohru-chan's great cooking? You should try the coffee! She makes such a good cup, Ha'ri-sempai!" She said all this as she nuzzled her brother's arm.

"Shigure, you pervert," Ha'ri said darkly.

"What? What? What did I do?" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You perverted my sister letting her sleep in your bed, that's what you did!" He grabbed the front of Shigure's robes and made to punch before Mitsuki grabbed his arm.

"Ha'ri-sempai, don't be silly! You know me better than that! You taught me well enough to know Shigure-kun's a pervert!" She hugged Hatori's arm in a warm, sisterly embrace.

Hatori looked down at her, then at Shigure, slightly skeptical of it all. He released his grip on Shigure and straightened himself as he cleared his throat. "Ah-humph, yes, of course," he said simply. (Shigure and the others crash at this point, Suki still hugging her brother's arm.) "Forgive me for overreacting, Shigure."

Shigure straightened him self and said with a smile, "Oh, no worries! I don't blame you for thinking that way! Ha-ha-ho!"

Mitsuki, still hugging Hatori's arm, said, "So, what did my big brother come to Shigure-kun's house for, hmm?"

Hatori looked down at Mitsuki and said, "I need to talk to you, Mitsuki."

The silly expression on Mitsuki's face had vanished with one of sadness, although she tried to hide it with a smile. "Oh? What about?"

"Follow me," he said, leading her outside to talk.

Tohru and the others looked after them in confusion. "I wonder what they need to talk about," Tohru said.

Kyo shrugged and slumped back down to the table to eat his breakfast. "Who knows? Probably brother-sister stuff."

"'Brother-sister stuff'?" mocked Yuki.

"Aww, shaddup!"

Hatori had lead Mitsuki out to the porch and the two sat down, looking out at a stone bird bath occupied with small, twittering birds.

"So, what is it you came to tell me, Hatori?" Mitsuki asked the sad smile still on her face. "It's about my job at Tohru-chan's school, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Hatori said bluntly. "I don't think it's wise for you to be teaching at a school with male students and teachers, Mitsuki."

"Oh, really?" Suki said, looking up as one of the birds shook water from their down joyously. "That's not why you came. Akito told you to come, didn't he?"

There was a silence for a moment; the only sounds were that of the singing birds. Hatori smirked and pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his shirt pocket. "You always could tell when I was lying, Suki. I can't keep anything from you." He lit his cigarette with a match and took a long drag before continuing. "You're right. Akito did send me here to talk to you. To tell you the truth, he's a little bit angry that you've decided to teach again."

"A little bit?" Mitsuki said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, alright, he's furious. He broke some furniture again. I think he needs some anger management therapy."

"You're telling me," Suki said, looking down at the colorful bead bracelet about her wrist. "Does he want me to stop teaching?"

Hatori breathed out a puff of smoke and sighed. "Yes, he does. But, it's your choice if you want to keep teaching or not."

Mitsuki smiled sweetly and said, "Good, because I never want to stop teaching. I love being a teacher and I wouldn't trade it for any other job in the world. I love seeing the smiles on my students when they finish an art project or when I tell them a mythology story of a Greek legend. I love the ups and downs of teaching and I love the responsibility I have, knowing that there's someone who would actually look to me for guidance."

There was another pause after Mitsuki's speech; the only sounds were that of the singing birds and Hatori breathing out another puff of smoke.

Then he spoke: "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking over to Hatori.

"I'm sorry . . . that you can't have children," he said as he looked down, his eyes hidden. "It must be painful for a woman to know that they can never be a mother. You were so looking forward to it when you asked me if it was possible. I'm . . . sorry I didn't say yes."

Mitsuki's smile saddened as she fiddled with the colorful bead bracelet about her wrist. "I remember that day. I was teaching at an all girls preschool, telling my students about how the raven stole fire and was burned for his prank, making him black and ugly." (I got this story from a world mythology book I have. X) )

Hatori stubbed his cigarette out on the ground and put his shoes on. "I have to be going. It was nice seeing you again, Suki. You look healthier than when I last saw you . . ."

He stopped and looked down as Mitsuki hugged him. It wasn't one of her back-breaking bear hugs, but a warm, brother-sister hug. "Thank you for being such a good brother, Hatori-sempai," she said. "I could never ask for a better one."

Hatori smiled slightly, touched by her sister's sincerity.

"AND, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REALLY TAKE SUKI-CHAN'S BEAR HUGS LIKE A MAN! YEAH!"

The smile was gone and replaced with a blank expression. 'I knew she was going to do this,' he thought. Being her older brother, Hatori grew immune to Suki's bear hugs. "It's times like this when I feel sorry for Kyo and the others," he said with a sigh as Mitsuki hugged him every which-way she could think of to try and crush him with her bear hugs.

"RESITANCE IS FUTILE!"

The weekend passed and Monday morning came again. Mitsuki (who has her hair loose), Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki made their way to school. Mitsuki and Tohru were in a deep conversation.

Well, Mitsuki was doing all of the talking and Tohru was listening contently.

Kyo and Yuki walked as far away from each other as they possibly could without being separated from the group.

Sneering eyes watched from behind the corner as the group passed.

It was the Prince Yuki fan club members, the Vice President, Number 1, and Number 2.

"Vice President," said Number 2. "Do you see that? Prince Yuki's walking with that evil witch, Tohru!"

"But, isn't that the new teacher at school?" said Number 1.

"Yeah, what was her name?" asked the VP.

Number 2 gasped. "It's Ms Sohma! She's related to the Prince!"

Number 1 and VP shushed Number 2, pulling her head behind the wall they were hiding behind.

"Number 2!" they said simultaneously.

Number 1 poked her head around the corner to see if the group heard them. "Good, they don't know we're here," she said.

"We have to find out how that woman is related to the Prince! We know that red headed guy, Kyo, is the Prince's cousin, and we know about the other Sohma's at the school, but who is she?" asked the VP.

"She doesn't look very old," Number 2 said.

The others shushed her.

"What? What'd I do?" she stuttered.

"She looks to be in her twenties," VP said. "Could she be . . ."

The three gasped, looking at each other in shock.

"No, no, no," VP said as she shook her head. "They look nothing alike!"

"But, she does look like that punk Sohma," Number 1 said. "Oh, what was his name? Hatsuharu! Those two look alike. Could she be his mother?"

They looked at each other, pondering the question, then looked around the corner at the group – which was now Mitsuki-less.

"Hey, where'd Ms Sohma go?" VP asked.

"Try turning around," said the voice of a young woman.

The three jumped, their hair standing on end like a frightened cat.

"AHHHH!" they screamed. "IT'S HATSUHARU'S MOM!"

They ran like the wind, away from Mitsuki. "Hatsuharu's mom? Oh, I'm not his mother, you silly girls!" Suki said with a goofy grin.

They stopped and looked back at the teacher. 0 "You're not?" they asked together.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm more like his aunt. I'm Yuki-kun's and Kyo-kun's aunt, too. As well as Momiji-tan." (Sometimes, Mitsuki adds all sorts of different endings to Momiji's name because he was so cute to her. She would put a –chan or a –kun at the end, or make up endings like –tan or –kim.)

"You're their aunt?"

"Well, technically I'm not, but I like to say I am!"

Many different thoughts were passing through the girls' minds.

'This woman's quacked,' thought the VP.

'Technically? Then, what is she to them?" thought Number 1.

'I wonder if I could ever get my hair to look like hers,' thought Number 2. (She's thinking completely off topic.)

"You girls get to school now," Suki said with a laugh as she turned and made her way back to school. "I wouldn't want to give you a detention! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

School was almost over. There was only one class left. Mitsuki didn't have a class that period, so she decided to take a walk around the school grounds.

"I wonder what classes Tohru-chan has now," she thought out loud. She walked outside with her hands behind her head and a smile on her face as the sun beamed down its warmth on her.

She stopped and came across Momiji and the other students in his class. Hatsuharu was there with him. The students were lounging on the grass, chatting, eating their lunches are playing a game of ultimate Frisbee – which was going on in a small clearing of grass next the building.

Momiji spotted Mitsuki and smiled a great big, sweet smile. "It's Suki-chan," he exclaimed as he ran to great her.

Hatsuharu looked up from the comic book he was reading and smirked. "Remember, Momiji. At school, we're supposed to put –sempai at the end of her name," he said as he walked to Momiji's side.

"Oh, ok," he said with a bashful smile. "Suki-sempai, don't you have a class to teach this period?"

Haru and Mitsuki sighed. "You tried, Hatsuharu-kohai," Mitsuki said. She smiled and looked down at Momiji. "No, I don't have a class this period. This is when I take me lunch break. What are you kids doing out of class?"

"We have a substitute this period and he lost the teacher's plans," Hatsuharu said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, he let us out for a recess, if you wanna call it that."

Momiji began to jump up and down. "There's a game of ultimate Frisbee going on! Wanna play?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Momiji-kohai. Go enjoy your game," Mitsuki said with a smile.

Momiji ran off, arms flailing about, and yelled to the boys playing, "Wait for me! I wanna play, too!"

Hatsuharu shook his head in amazement at the boy's energy. He looked up to Mitsuki and said, "Have you met Akito yet?"

Mitsuki wasn't really surprised that Hatsuharu brought this subject up. "You knew he was coming to visit me, then?"

Hatsuharu nodded. "Yes, I did."

"No, he didn't come yet," Mitsuki said, watching as Momiji threw the Frisbee at one of his team mates. "But, I'm suspecting it'll be soon."

"I saw him," Hatsuharu said.

Mitsuki looked at the young man with a mingled expression of shock and horror, similar to the one Yuki had when he saw Akito talking to Tohru for the first time. "He's here? Already?"

Hatsuharu nodded, looking out at the Frisbee game. "He's waiting for you behind the school. Don't keep him waiting. You know how his temper gets."

Mitsuki sighed and passed one final glance over at Momiji. She looked up at Hatsuharu and placed a caring hand on his cheek, in a motherly way. "You're a good boy, Hatsuharu. Keep up your good grades, ok?"

Her hand slid away as she turned and walked to meet Akito. Hatsuharu watched in a helpless manner, reminding himself of when he was a child, as she walked away.

Mitsuki walked behind the school, the sun casting a dark shadow over the area she stood in. Akito was indeed waiting there, leaning against the wall.

"What took you so long, Mitsuki?" he asked, his voice cold, falsely caring. "I've been waiting for you."

Mitsuki sighed and stood before Akito. "Sorry to keep you, Akito-dono. I didn't know you were going to be here so soon."

Akito smirked coldly and approached her. He stood before her and looked coldly at her with a sneer on his face.

It was all so fast the way he raised his hand and struck Mitsuki's face. She stood there, braced for the strike, her hair slightly covering her face.

"Do you enjoy annoying me, woman?" Akito said coldly. "I told you, teaching will only kill another person. Do you want their blood on your hands? You like responsibility. Do you like the responsibility of the life of another on your shoulders?"

Mitsuki took in a deep breath through her teeth, fighting to overcome her rising anger. "Say what you wish, Akito-dono," she said as she clenched her fists. "I won't make that mistake again," she said, rising her head to look Akito straight in the eye.

Akito smirked. "Is that so? You'd better be right, Suki-chan," he said, so close to her as he twirled a lock of Mitsuki's hair about his finger. "I don't think you could bear to kill another."

With that, he turned sharply and left, leaving Mitsuki standing on the spot, her pulse racing. She hated him with a passion. To have him so close to her was too nerving. She sighed and calmed herself, leaning her head back and taking in deep breaths.

She was glad the day was almost over.

To be continued. . . .

In Chapter 4: The Sohma's are unnerved at Akito's appearance at Kawaiia High, even more so with Mitsuki. Another week passed with Mitsuki on edge, expecting Akito to jump out from behind her desk or something. All of her nervous behavior is starting to worry the others, Shigure most of all. Friendly comforting can lead to unnoticed love as the relationship between the two Sohma's dramatically change. Will Hatori approve of this new found relationship? Or, will he be the one to accept and Akito the one to fume? Find out and read chapter 4!

Author's Note: TA-DAA! I'm really, really, really sorry it took so long to install the third chapter! I promise it won't take this long for the 4th one. What did you think? Please, tell me everything! If you have any suggestions for the 4th chapter, mail them to me with your reviews, ok? Thank you very much!

Forever writing, gametaken.


	4. Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story ch4

Fruits Basket: The Bear's Story

Chapter 4

By gametaken

Disclaimer: (place disclaimer here)

Author's Note: Here's a review of the last chapter.

Mitsuki's mysterious visitor turns out to be Akito at another attempt to discourage her teaching. Hatori brought the dreaded news and the two, Suki and Ha'ri, had their loving brother-sister conversation involving the painful fact that Suki will never be able to bear a child, curse or no curse. But, on the slightly lighter note, the Prince Yuki Fan Club finally got their meeting with the new art/mythology teacher, Ms Sohma, and they are officially freaked out by the fact that she's even remotely related to their beloved Prince.

Now, let's begin the 4th chapter, shall we?

It was Friday afternoon when Tohru and Yuki decided to go to the grocery store, much to Kyo's dismay. (Suki forced Kyo to stay home because she can't stand to have her beloved kitty cat nephew away from her.)

Suki, Shigure, and Kyo were sitting in the living room around the table playing a game of Monopoly. Mitsuki was winning.

"MUHAHAHAHA! I just bought Board Walk! IN YOUR FACE KYO-KUN! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! Let Auntie Suki-chan give you a hug, Kyo-kun!"

"NO! GET AWAY! I DON'T NEED A HU-GURK!"

It was too late. Mitsuki had her arms around him in a bone crushing hug as she nuzzled him. "Aww, no need to be shy, little kitty! Bears are cuddly and sweet! Don't you remember that bear that took care of the baby kitten?"

"THAT WAS A GORILLA! I'M NOT A BABY, NOW LET ME GO, WOMAN!"

There was a simple poke to Mitsuki's side from Shigure and she let go of Kyo, giggling with a cute chibi face. "Oh, Shigure-kun! Don't poke me there, you know it tickles!"

"But, Suki-chan, it's the only way to get you to release someone from your death grip-I mean bear hug," Shigure said sweetly, a chibi face on his visage as well. "Besides, it's fun to poke you there!"

"It's fun to poke her WHERE!" asked the always protective Hatori as he stood darkly over the dog.

"Hatori! How good to see you," Shigure said, trying to worm his way out of Hatori's glare.

"Ha'ri-sempai, don't be so tough on Shigure-kun," said Mitsuki, moving to sit by Shigure's side with a sweet smile on her face. "You know we only like to joke, and besides, everyone knows my side is my ticklish spot! Well, you, Shigure-kun, and Ayame-kun do anyway. It's no secret!"

Hatori looked down at his sister caringly, then over at Shigure with a warning glare. "Watch yourself, Shigure; don't get too frisky with Mitsuki."

Shigure laughed nervously. "Of course not, Hatori! Don't be silly! Ha-ha-ha. . . . ! Ehh . . ."

There was a knock on the door as Ayame poked his pampered head out from behind it. "Oh, Shigure! I came to visit along with Hatori when I heard that my dear Mitsuki-chan was here! How are you Suki-chan? Are you eating well? Oh, what am I saying, you always eat well considering the fact that you never stop! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" There was a false smile of laughter on his face, although the tone of his voice was slightly insulting.

"Oh, Ayame-kun! I'm doing fine! Of course I'm doing well! How about you? Have you tried on any new women's clothing or are you still going with the drag queen affect? It looks so good on you! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" There was the same expression and tone with Mitsuki as there was with Ayame.

"Oh, dear Suki-chan, maybe you should keep that adorable mouth of yours shut because, by the looks of things, you could afford to get a new wardrobe! Or are you still borrowing everyone else's clothes like a little leech? Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Oh, Ayame-kun, you were always the smart-ass, weren't you? Speaking of borrowing, you still haven't returned the mascara I lent you! Or are you still hoping it'll make you look cuter? Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Dear, dear Suki-chan! If you wanted it back, all you had to do was say so! By all means necessary, I'd say you need it the most! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Mitsuki was now on her feet as the two stood each other down, fists clenched and veins popping up above their heads with forced smiles on their faces.

"Now, now, Ayame-kun, when are you going to get a hair cut? I dare say the 70's are over so the hippie fad is over so the hair should go with it! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

The two inched closer, looking like they were going to rip the other's hair out.

"I never was with the hippie fad, dear Mitsuki-chan! You should know better since you went along with those other hippies when they burned their bras! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"I don't think I was old enough to start wearing one, but I think you were there with them, weren't you Ayame-kun? You were the one burning your grandmother's double D cup! Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Ahem!" interrupted Hatori, standing calmly aside as the two chucked insults at the other. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation but it's getting to the point where it's becoming TMI, too much information."

"Yes, I think I agree with Hatori," said Shigure as he sipped his tea.

Kyo only watched in shock and slight disgust as the two battle axes stared the other down. "Uhh . . ."

"Oh, look! I think you've freaked Kyo out," Shigure said with a smile. "Suki-chan, he needs your comforting!"

Kyo turned to Shigure in anger. "WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT? AGH!"

Mitsuki was embracing Kyo in another hug as she nuzzled him sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun! I didn't want my dear nephew to see that! Give Auntie Suki-chan a hug, now! All sins will be forgiven!"

"SHIGURE, I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR IT! AGH-AGHHHH!"

"Oh, my, I think I'll have to give my chiropractor a call. Hatori!"

Hatori sighed and rubbed his temples. Ayame stood back and laughed lightly at the scene.

Tohru and Yuki returned from the grocery store and looked in wonder at the scene they were facing. Hatori was working the kinks out of Kyo's back, who was lying in agony on the floor, and Shigure and Ayame were having a weird conversation as Mitsuki looked in anticipation as Hatori tried to mend Kyo's back. (No doubt she was wondering when she would be able to give Kyo another bear hug.)

"Umm," said Yuki. "Do I even want to ask?"

Mitsuki's face cheered and she ran to Yuki to give him a hug. "YUKI-KUN! Auntie Suki-chan missed you so-ooo much! Give us a hug!"

Yuki dropped the bag he carried and made to run but Mitsuki caught him before he could scoot off to hide under the porch or something.

Hatori sighed and shook his head. "Now I'll have to tend to Yuki. Shigure, go get her."

Shigure placed his tea down, stood up, and walked over to Mitsuki, who was practically wringing the life out of Yuki. He was so calm the way he raised a finger and poked Mitsuki's side.

She let go of Yuki, who fell in a heap on the floor, and she giggled in a cute way and the chibi expression was back on her face. (I wanna draw a picture of that. It'll be funny.)

Shigure dragged Yuki over to Hatori and dropped him at his side. Mitsuki followed him anxiously like a child watching a master at work.

Hatori finished with Kyo, who crawled away into a corner, hissing at Mitsuki, who was trying to coax him out of the corner.

"Come on, Kyo-kun! I won't give you another bear hug!"

"Lies! I know better than to believe that!"

"Aww! Hatori-sempai, Kyo won't let me give him a hug," she whined.

"Mitsuki, leave him alone," Hatori said sternly.

"Aww, but I don't wanna!"

"Mitsuki! Leave him alone and come here!" Hatori pointed to Mitsuki, then to the spot next to him.

She pouted and scooted over to sit next to her brother. "You're no fun," she said.

Hatori finished with Yuki and the group sat around the table as Tohru served tea.

"So, Ayame, Hatori, what brings you two here?" Tohru asked them.

"I needed to talk with Mitsuki," Hatori said. "Ayame tagged along to see everyone, though."

"You need to talk to me?" asked Mitsuki. "What about?"

"It's about yesterday. What did you and Akito discuss at school?"

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked in serious shock at Hatori.

"Akito!" exclaimed Yuki, who nearly dropped his tea. "He came to our school?"

"When?" added Kyo, clenching his fist.

Hatori sighed and looked to Mitsuki. "You didn't tell them? You see, Mitsuki, it's times like this when you should tell them about the news before I get here so that I don't have to deal with it."

"Oops," Suki said falsely as she sipped her tea.

Yuki turned to Shigure and Ayame. "You two knew about this?"

Shigure and Ayame sighed and nodded.

"There's hardly a time when I don't know what goes on in the Main House or a time when I don't tell Shigure about it," Ayame said with a smile.

Yuki looked like he was going to jump his brother but Mitsuki interrupted. "Let me explain, Yuki-kun! You see, when Hatori came yesterday, he told me that Akito was coming to Kawaiia High to visit me. Akito was furious that I decided to teach again so he came to discourage me from teaching."

Tohru watched in confused wonder as Mitsuki explained what happened. (Remember, Tohru still doesn't know about Mitsuki's past and how Akito assaulted Suki's past lover, Jin.)

"But, of course," continued Mitsuki, "I didn't listen to him. I think I made him angrier than he was before. Oh, well, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Um, why would Akito try to discourage you from teaching, Mitsuki?" asked Tohru, getting nervous in her seat. "Besides the fact that it's a mixed school with boys and girls."

There was a long pause as all eyes, besides Tohru's, were looking down at their cups or their hands. They were all uncomfortable with the fact that they had no place to say on the matter.

"Miss Honda," began Yuki, but Mitsuki cut him short.

"I suppose it's time you knew, Tohru-chan," Mitsuki said with a sad smile on her face. "I knew the time would come for you to know. I just never expected it to be now."

Tohru was confused and worried for her friend.

"Mitsuki," began Hatori, although he was cut off as well by a shake from Mitsuki's head.

Mitsuki stood up and said to Tohru, "Come on, Tohru, I'll tell you about everything outside. I don't want to bore the others with the same old story again!" She gave an obviously forced laugh as she tried to cheer the mood up. Everyone but Tohru knew she was aching inside for having to tell Tohru, the one person she didn't want to tell, about her pained past.

Tohru got up and walked out side to the porch with Mitsuki, unaware of the story that would plague her conscience. They left the others sitting in silence, diverting their eyes from each other to avoid revealing the worry behind them.

The door closed behind the two women and left the room in a state of depression, silent and unnerved. Then, finally, someone broke the silence.

"It doesn't feel right for Tohru to know this," Shigure said. "It will only make her feel worse."

"You're right," Hatori said. "She shouldn't have to know about our pasts."

Ayame sighed. "I don't know what you two are worried about," he lied. "Sooner or later, it was bound to come out some day."

"I hate to say it," Yuki said, "but, you're right, Ayame." He looked up from his cup and over to the door the two left out of. "I only wonder how she's going to tell her."

Mitsuki had told Tohru all of her pained past and, just like Shigure said, she was feeling low.

"I'm so . . . sorry, Mitsuki," she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Both you and your brother . . . you've been through so much in your life. So much pain and trouble."

Mitsuki took in a deep breath and fought to hold back the hot tears that swelled behind her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you, Tohru-chan. You didn't need to know, but, sooner or later, I would've had to tell you. Don't feel sorry for me, Tohru-chan. That's the last thing I, or my brother, need. Pity won't change anything. The only thing that will change anything," she said, looking back at Tohru with a sweet smile on her face, "is time." There wasn't sadness behind her smile this time. It was simple and sweet.

Tohru returned the smile with a small one of her own as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can never imagine how it must feel," she said. "I lost my mother a few months ago," she said, "so I have a small idea of how much pain losing a loved one can be, but to know that you can never bare a child or love someone without Akito's permission. That's a far greater pain."

Mitsuki looked in a shock at Tohru. "You lost your mother?" she asked. Then she smiled. "You're amazing, Tohru-chan. To keep smiling like you do, to be so polite and happy – it takes a lot of courage and a lot of strength to do that."

"It does?" Tohru asked. "Then, you must be very strong."

That sat there, on the porch, smiling at each other for a moment before Mitsuki stood up. "Come on, Tohru-chan! Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Tohru asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "Uh-huh! I wanna go check out this awesome boutique. I'll tell the others and then we can go, ok?"

She made for the door but Tohru stopped her by saying, "But, I have to make dinner!"

Mitsuki turned around and said, "They know how to use a phone, right?"

Tohru nodded.

"Well, they can order out tonight. We deserve a little shopping trip." She winked with a smirk and reached for the door.

Inside, the men were silent again; worried about Mitsuki and Tohru, about how they were feeling right now.

"This house is going to be a sad house for a while," Shigure said with a sigh.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Then, the door open with Mitsuki standing with a wide grin on her face.

"Tohru-chan and I are going shopping, ok? So, grab the phone and order a pizza or something. Taa-taa!"

She closed the door and they sat there with blank expressions on their faces.

"Shopping?" Shigure said, dazed.

"You were wrong, Shigure," Hatori said with a sigh. "With Mitsuki, there's never a dull moment."

"They're going shopping!" exclaimed Ayame. "Wait for me, girls! Ayame wants to go shopping, too!"

He got up and ran after the two. The other shook their heads, sweat drops sliding down simultaneously. "Oh, Ayame," they said.

Ayame, Mitsuki, and Tohru walked through the shopping mall, stopping to look at everything in the stores. Mitsuki and Ayame were bugging Tohru to try on every outfit they thought would look cute on her.

"Oh, wear this, Tohru-chan! Pink is so your color!"

"Oh, what about this skirt, Tohru? Look at the adorable little frills!"

"Tohru-chan, try on this shirt! A V-neck line would look so sexy!"

"Oh, Suki-chan's right! It'll drive Kyo and my dear brother mad!"

"Oh, but what about Shigure-kun?"

"Oh, you're right, Suki-chan! Ok, no V-neck line! We don't want Shigure to start acting like a horny little Chihuahua!"

"Oh, look at these shoes! Aren't they darling, Tohru-chan?"

"Oh, this necklace is simply stunning, Tohru! You'll look so glamorous in it!"

"Oh, look at these earrings! They'd go perfectly with that necklace! Oh, are your ears pierced, Tohru-chan?"

"That doesn't matter, Suki-chan! We can always take her to get them pierced!"

Tohru was getting dizzy from all the attention and all the outfits she's tried on. (It'll be easier to make a list of everything she's put on.)

Red satin dress with V-cut neck line

Black blouse with white lace roses on it and boot cut blue jeans

Black hoody with cat ears sewed on top (fake, of course)

Pink skirt with white frills on the hem

Blue wrap skirt with pink blossom patterns

Black, knee high boots

Gold and ruby necklace with dangle earrings

Black beanie cap

Red, button up blouse with blue jeans

Black jacket with a silver chain attaching to a black wallet (Suki's choice.)

Black dress with white frills (Ayame's choice)

Black leather dress with a side slit

Navy blue cashmere sweater

Powder blue silk shirt

Garnet satin skirt

Black stiletto shoes

Black, off the shoulders blouse

Beige bucket hat

Cashmere scarf

Blah, blah, blah . . .

The list went on and on. They finally finished and, after all the outfits Tohru tried on, they bought one: A red, off the shoulders blouse for Tohru. Mitsuki bought a black, spaghetti strap blouse with black lace. Ayame didn't buy anything for himself. He said he was happy just watching.

When they got back to the house, the others had indeed ordered a pizza. Hatori and Ayame said goodbye to Shigure and the others and left. Kyo and Yuki got into another argument and Tohru tried to break them up, unsuccessfully.

Mitsuki was doing the dishes, Shigure drying as she washed.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" he asked as he dried a plate.

"Oh, it was so much fun! Tohru was so picky with what she tried on and after all she tried on, she only bought one!"

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. She got a red, off the shoulders blouse that looks so cute on her."

"What about you and Ayame? Did you get anything?"

"Well, Ayame didn't get anything, but I got a devious little black top. I really like it but if Ha'ri-sempai ever saw me in it, he'd blow his lid! He's such a protective brother, but I find that sweet. It's good to know that I have someone looking out for me."

"You know, Suki," Shigure said, putting the plate away, "Hatori's not the only one who cares about you and loves you. I mean, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, they all care about you, even though Yuki and Kyo act more afraid than caring. The same goes with Haru and Momiji, Kisa and the other Sohma's."

Mitsuki laughed. "I can't say the same for Kagura and Akito."

"Well, yeah, you do have a few feuds."

They laughed at Shigure's little joke as they washed and dried the dishes.

"Well, what about you, Shigure-kun?" Mitsuki asked, looking up at Shigure. "Do you . . . care about me like the others do?"

There was a slight pause, and then Shigure answered. "No." Mitsuki looked in pained shock. "I think," he continued, soothing Mitsuki's worries a bit, "I think . . . I care about you more than the others."

"More?" Mitsuki said curiously as she passed a wet cup to Shigure. "Like a brother?"

"No, not like a brother," he said, pausing in his dish drying. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know where I'm going with this." He laughed slightly, trying to cover up his embarrassment. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I sound like an idiot!'

His laughing stopped and he looked down at his hand. Mitsuki had placed her hand on his and she smiled. "Thank you, Shigure," she said, the honorific gone. "I needed that." She let go of Shigure's hand, the both of them blushing, and returned to her dish washing.

Shigure's face was red, yet there was a kind, caring smile on his face. They finished with the dishes and Shigure, eager to change the topic, said, "Well, we'd better go check and see how Tohru's doing with Yuki and Kyo."

"Yeah, she could need some help," Mitsuki added.

They left the kitchen and walked into the living room, where Tohru was still trying to stop Yuki and Kyo from ripping the other's eyes out. She was standing in between the two of them so that neither of them would strike a blow in fear of hitting Tohru.

"Yuki, Kyo, please stop fighting," she begged.

"TELL THIS DAMN RAT TO QUIT BEING SUCH A BOTHER, THEN!" Kyo stormed.

"The only one who's being a bother is you, you stupid cat!" Yuki stormed back, in his calm, slightly collected voice.

"Oh, my, Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Do you two need a hug from Auntie Suki-chan?" Suki said, arms outstretched to the two.

They jumped and ran to get away but Suki lunged forward and grabbed the two in a large hug. (Heads to bosom, of course.)

"MITSUKI! QUIT IT!" Kyo yelled, wiggling his arms and legs in an attempt to break of her grasp without angering her. (It's never wise to get a bear angry. They might maul you.)

"Please, Mitsuki! This really isn't a place where our heads should be," Yuki added, wiggling his limbs as well.

Tohru watched, helplessly, and Shigure was laughing his head off like a little hyena.

"Ah, Suki-chan, maybe it's time to let go, eh? You're suffocating them with your, uh, warm embrace," Shigure said with a laugh.

"Ok," she said in a ditzy voice, followed by a ditzy facial expression. (Kind of like this. )

Yuki and Kyo retreated from Mitsuki to opposite sides of the room, rubbing their heads as if they were covered in sin. Kyo and Yuki made to leave the room but Suki grabbed them by the backs of their shirts.

"Not so fast, boys," she said with a grin.

"WHAT! WHAT'D WE DO!" Kyo exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"Oh, relax, sillies! I'm not going to hug you . . . yet. Just wait here, ok? I want you all to see the cute clothes we got when we went shopping!"

"Your clothes?" Yuki asked.

Suki nodded and turned to Tohru. "C'mon, Tohru-chan! I wanna see how that blouse you got would look like if you had your hair up. I have a cute skirt that would go perfect with it! Oh, if Ayame was here, he'd probably bug you crazy about it. Ok, enough talking, Tohru! Let's go try on our clothes! Gee, sometimes you can get so carried away with your conversations that we get completely off topic! Oh, well, it's not your fault. Wait here boys!"

Tohru looked dazed as Suki shepherded her up the stairs. "Uhh, Mitsuki?"

"Oh, don't worry, Tohru-chan! You'll look so cute in it! I'm sure Kyo-kun will love it!"

There was a silence between Yuki and Kyo when Mitsuki said this. Their eyes were wide in shock and Yuki looked down at Kyo, who had turned his gaze in order to avoid eye contact, with a hateful glare.

Shigure laughed as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette. "Oh, Suki-chan! She can be so enthusiastic sometimes! Granted she can get carried away but, that's just the way the bear is! Head strong and proud." He sighed and looked over at Yuki and Kyo, slightly curious to their odd behavior. "What's with the awkward silence, boys?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Yuki said. "It's just that you're right about Mitsuki, Shigure. Sometimes she can get a little TOO carried away with things."

"Hell, sometimes she can be down right scary," Kyo added.

Shigure laughed and said, "Well, I suppose you're both right. But, to me, Suki-chan is the kind of person whose happiness is infectious and the people around her can't help but to be persuaded by her personality. Although it could possibly be a hazard to one's health."

Kyo and Yuki looked at Shigure with a blank expression.

TT

There was a sound from the stair way as Mitsuki and Tohru came down. They stopped, though, before coming into view and you could hear discussion.

"Aww, c'mon, Tohru-chan! There's no need to be embarrassed! They'll love it!"

"Oh, maybe after you, Mitsuki."

"Oh, fine, I'll go first! But, you're coming right after me, Tohru-chan!" She cleared her throat and said, "Prepare to be amazed by my stunning new outfit! Ta-daa!"

She appeared before the others wearing her new outfit. (Well, the shirt she got.) Her hair was up in the familiar panda buns but she was wearing black gem earrings that dangled. She wore the black tank top she got when they went shopping. It was a spaghetti strap top with black lacing around the hem of the low cut front and the hem. The top was short and stopped just about her belly button, which was pierced. The front was low and showed a little bit of cleavage. (That's what she meant when she said, "I really like it but if Ha'ri-sempai ever saw me in it, he'd blow his lid!") She wore black capri's and black sneakers. She had a black wristband watch on her left wrist and multi colored plastic bracelets on her right. She had a black gem necklace matching her earrings. (At this moment, she's looking dark, devious, and sex-ay!)

"What do ya think?" she asked them.

There was a low whistle from Shigure before he clapped. "Very nice, Mitsuki! I see why you said your brother would blow his top if he saw you in that. Very cute!"

There was a pleased giggle from Mitsuki to Shigure's complement before she turned to Kyo and Yuki. "What do you think, boys? Does Auntie Suki-chan look," she struck a dynamic and all around silly pose, "sex-ay!"

Yuki and Kyo backed away slowly from Mitsuki, being freaked out from her pose.

"You're asking US that!" Kyo exclaimed.

Mitsuki scratched her head and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." There was a pause as she held a hand to her chin. Her eyes moved from the distance to Yuki and Kyo, back and forth. Then, unexpectedly, she charged the two in a large hug. "OOHH, BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE IT! AUNTIE SUKI-CHAN IS SEX-AY!"

Yuki and Kyo struggled for breath and Shigure simple sat laughing. "Oh, Suki-chan, you're so silly!"

Suki dropped Yuki and Kyo and moved over to sit next to Shigure, her hands on her knees. "Am I really that silly, Shigure-kun? I know I'm a little eccentric but that's ok, right?"

"That's perfectly fine, Suki-chan," Shigure said with an affectionate smile, which Mitsuki returned. "It's cute how silly you act."

There was a pause as the two smiled affectionately at each other, warm thoughts running through their minds which the others couldn't begin to comprehend.

Finally, Yuki broke the silence. "So, uh, what about Miss Honda?"

"Oh," Suki said as she got up. She walked to the stairs and stood before them with a big smile. "Without further adieu, here's Tohru-chan!"

She clapped, along with Shigure, Yuki simply watched with a small smile and Kyo sat with a blank expression. TT

"Uh, Tohru-chan?" Suki said, looking up the stairs. "Tohru-chan! Come down here and show them how cute you look! Don't make me come up there! Tohru-chan! That's it, I'm coming up!"

Suki went up the stairs and, after a moment of pleading, she came back down with Tohru by the hand. Tohru was blushing furiously. Tohru's hair was up in a spiked bun, a completely new look for her (Suki's influence), tied with a red ribbon. She wore the red, of the shoulders blouse and a black wrap skirt that Mitsuki let her use. She wore black sandals as well and a red ribbon for a choker necklace. Black studs were her earrings with a red gem hanging from them.

Suki looked absolutely ecstatic and was popping up around Tohru like a mother hen showing off her chicks. "Oh, isn't she so kawaii? Can you believe this is Tohru-chan? She's so adorable! Look, she's blushing! How cute! Don't just sit there drooling, you two! Say something!"

Yuki and Kyo looked dumbfounded, each tongue tied. Both their faces were red as they couldn't help but stare.

"So, uh, what do you all think?" Tohru asked shyly.

"I think Suki-chan is right, Tohru," Shigure said with a smile. "You look cute!"

"See? See, see, see? Shigure-kun thinks you look cute! Because you ar-rrre!" Mitsuki was bouncing around Tohru with a big smile on her face.

Yuki smiled, being the one to overcome his surprise to give an answer. "You look very nice, Miss Honda. It's a new look for you."

"Yeah, one Mitsuki no doubt had a hand in," Kyo said with a smirk at Mitsuki.

"Oh, Kyo-kun," she said, striking a bashful pose and tone of voice. "But, what do you think, Kyo-kun? Do you think Tohru-chan looks sex-ay? Cuz I sure do! She's hot! Oh, look, she's blushing! Oh, look, Kyo-kun's blushing, too! Ooo, but Yuki-kun looks mad! Don't worry, Tohru-chan! I'm sure Yuki-kun thinks you're hot, too! Oh, look, she's blushing more! Oh, you people and your blushing!"

Kyo abruptly stood up and made for the door in a quick pace, head down to hide his expression, which was red and somewhat angry, although over all embarrassed. He opened the door and ran straight in to Hatori.

"Oof! Huh-Hatori?"

Hatori looked down at Kyo, then up and saw what his sister was wearing. "Mitsuki," he said abruptly. "WHAT are you wearing? Do you like running around dressed like you belong in a brothel?"

"Oh, Ha'ri-sempai, you don't need to be so snippy! Besides, compared to women in a brothel, this is modest." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I'm not being snippy, Mitsuki, I'm only trying to protect you from perverts like Shigure."

"Ouch, you do know that hurt, right?" Shigure said with a knowledgeable finger in the air. (Aha! It's back!)

"It's the truth. These days, a girl dressed like that will pick up unwanted attention."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Hatori," Mitsuki said. The Honorific was gone, hinting to her serious tone. "So quit treating me like I can't take care of my goddamn self!" Mitsuki was no longer the same, silly woman she always was. There was no hint of play in her voice. It was serious and angry. "If I wanna wear a bikini to the beach, I'll wear a bikini! If I feel like wearing this outfit, I'll wear this outfit! Compared to your constant bothering about what I wear, I'd gladly take the perverts! At least with them I have a chance."

There was an unnerving silence as the two siblings stood the other down. Kyo, who was going to leave, stood, amazed to see Mitsuki talking this way to her brother. Yuki and Tohru were also amazed.

'I never knew Mitsuki could be so . . . serious,' Tohru thought. 'It's so strange to see her act this way.'

Shigure sighed and stood up. "Hatori, I think your sister's right. She's 25! That's not the age of a child. She's a grown woman and should be treated like one." He walked over and stood next to Mitsuki.

Hatori shot a hateful glare at Hatori. "You have no say in this, Shigure," he said coldly. "So, shut-up and stay out of this."

He turned back to Mitsuki, prepared to say something else, but was interrupted by a sharp slap from Mitsuki across the face. He looked down at her, eyes wide with shock at his sister's action. "Mitsuki . . ."

"Don't 'Mitsuki' me, Hatori Sohma," she exclaimed, furious with her brother. The others were equally surprised. Never in her life has Mitsuki ever shown any sign of aggression towards her brother. He was a role model to her. "You have no right to be so rude! You can't – You can't control my life like I was a child anymore! I'm an adult and Shigure's right! If I want to drink, I'll drink. If I decide to smoke, I will. Hell, if I decided to do drugs, far be it for you to stop me!"

"What are you trying to say, Mitsuki?" Hatori asked, also furious with his sister. "You're so naïve sometimes! You still act like a child! You aren't serious enough to commit to something like being an alcoholic! You aren't serious to commit to anything like a serious relationship!"

"Oh, really?" Mitsuki said, hot headed as always. "I'm not serious enough to commit to a serious relationship? For your information, I have a love life! Do you want to know WHO I love, Hatori?"

Hatori crossed his arms and smirked sarcastically. "Who, Mitsuki?"

There was a slight pause as everyone waited with baited breath, including Hatori, although he didn't show it. Tohru fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot, unsure of what to do or what to say. Yuki was on his feet and his fists were clenched as if he knew what she was going to say and someone was going to get hurt.

"I love Shigure, that's who," she said boastfully.

There was a sharp gasp from everyone in the room. Shigure looked in shock at his friend's sister. Hatori looked at Shigure with a new found hate.

"Him?" he asked, with an emphasis on the word. He shook his head. "Don't be foolish, Mitsuki. Shigure's just like you; he's not mature enough to commit to something like this."

Shigure looked sharply at Hatori. "I'm not 'mature' enough, Hatori? Before you go throwing insults, my friend, I suggest you take a long hard look at yourself. You're not too mature, holding your 'baby' sister back from growing up."

"Don't lecture me, Shigure," Hatori said sharply. He turned to Mitsuki and said, "I came to tell you, Mitsuki, that Akito wants you out of this house. So, pack your bags."

Mitsuki's eyes went wide. "I'm . . . leaving?"

"Yes, you are," Hatori replied bluntly.

Tohru couldn't take it anymore. "Why? Why does she have to leave?"

Mitsuki sighed and turned to Tohru. "Don't worry, Tohru. I'll still be at school." She paused and turned a cold gaze at her brother. "Tell Akito I'm leaving, but I'm not staying anywhere with you, Hatori. You can leave now. I'll take a bus."

She walked off and up the stairs to pack her bags. Shigure followed quickly, giving one reproachful glance at Hatori as he left. "Mitsuki," Shigure called after her.

He opened the door to Tohru's room, where Mitsuki had been staying, and stopped. Mitsuki sitting on the floor as she shoved her clothes furiously back into her bag.

"Mitsuki," he begged. "Don't be mad at your brother. He's only being protective."

"Stop, Shigure," she said, simultaneously stopping her packing. "Stop covering up for my brother. You don't know what it's like being in his shadow. Constantly, people would look Hatori to hold a responsibility. Our parents always gave the responsibility to him, even when they knew I was old enough to handle it. No, they wanted me to ever remain the baby of the family. Hatori always looked down on me like I wasn't even capable of breathing without his help. I was foolish enough to look up to him most of my life. But, he crossed the line of role model to enemy today. I've had it with his constant babying! I'm twenty-fucking-five years old! I have a damn job and a good pay! I sure as Hell can get my own place without him pestering me! I'm tired of it, Shigure! I'm tired . . ."

She stopped and looked down at her hand. Shigure was holding it, tightly and affectionately. "Did you mean it, Mitsuki?" he asked. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

There was pause as the two looked at the other, unsure of what to do next. There was a whirlwind of thoughts buzzing in her mind at the moment. She didn't know what to say. Something told her yes. "Shigure . . . I did. I don't know if it was because I was so pissed o!"

She was cut off by Shigure's quick kiss. Mitsuki's face was burning red as she looked in shock at Shigure's bold movement. Shigure, as if realizing what he just did, stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know your brother would kill me if he saw that!"

Mitsuki stood up and looked intently at the man standing before her. She walked forward so the two stood toe to toe. She raised her arms up about his neck in an embrace as she returned his kiss, although this time, it was more passionate and sincere. (Not to mention longer!)

Shigure returned her embrace, arms about her waist. Then, a sharp and angry call broke their spell.

"SHIGURE!"

Hatori stood at the door, along with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. He was furious, eyes glaring coldly. Yuki and Kyo looked on at the scene as though they couldn't believe this was happening, which they well couldn't. Tohru smiled. SHE was obviously pleased with this outcome.

"Hatori," Shigure exclaimed, looking in surprise mingled with fear at the bastard son of the dragon.

He walked forward, looking as though he were ready to strike Shigure down, and he was. He raised a fist and made to punch at this betrayer, but Mitsuki stood between them, eyes defiant and daring.

"Move aside, Mitsuki," Hatori demanded. "I have 'business' with Shigure."

"Well, then your business is my business!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "What, are you angry? Are you pissed off? Good! You can be as angry as you wanna be, but that's not going to change what you just saw! It is as it appears, Hatori. I love him and he loves me . . ."

Hatori looked from his sister to Shigure, impaired of the ability to say anything at the moment. He grabbed Mitsuki by the arm and led her out of the house. Mitsuki followed, knowing how her brother was feeling. She passed an aching glance to Shigure, who looked utterly helpless as he stood there.

His love was forbidden, as is the curse of the Sohma family.

To be continued . . .

Author's Note: Here's a preview for the 5th chapter.

Shigure and the others haven't heard a word from Hatori and Mitsuki. Mitsuki hadn't showed up at school to teach and Tohru was beginning to worry. "What if she starts to get sick? It'll be just like when Akito locked her away for so long! Hatori can't do this! It's not right!" Shigure doesn't know what to do. His heart aches for what he can't have, yet he knows what happened is the right thing. Obviously, Hatori isn't on good terms with the relationship between Shigure and Mitsuki, but what about Akito? Shigure, Hatori, and Mitsuki are summoned to the Main House by Akito. Will he approve of this joining, or will he forbid it like he's done with so many others of his family?

TA-DAA! I know it's long, but that's ok! (Thumbs up) I love it! Did you all love it? I sure hope you did! I'll hurry to install chapter 5! But, I won't hurry too much. e.e I have to keep you in suspense. Please send me your reviews!


End file.
